Une simple vie
by Camlia
Summary: Fanfic terminé! Harry Potter n'est autre que le véritable père de Seto. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous! Mon premier cross-over. Ici Harry Potter avec Yu-Gi-Oh. Je vous préviens c'est une histoire triste alors âme sensible abstenez-vous! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : La décision d'Hitsuro Kunimitsa

Hakani Kunimitsa regardait par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. C'était une femme âgée de 55 ans. Son mari, un homme de 57 ans, la rejoignit. Il était directeur d'une entreprise de jouets, l'une des plus grosses et importante au Japon. Il donnait une soirée pour son départ à la retraite. Là, il donnerait les dernières instructions sur sa société. Hakani se tourna vers lui :

« Hitsuro es-tu sur que cela ira pour nos enfants ?

-S'ils sont vraiment mes enfants, cela ira. Trop longtemps ils ont été dépendants de ma fortune. Cela doit s'arrêter !

-Si tu le dis. Au fait, c'est aujourd'hui que Mitsuko doit nous le présenter. Il était temps, elle a 22 ans et n'a toujours pas d'époux ! Comme sa sœur !

-Ca m'a l'air sérieux ce coup-ci. Comment s'appelle-t-il ce fameux Anglais ?

-Pour la cinquantième fois, cet Anglais s'appelle Harry James Potter. Tu sais bien qui est-ce ?

-Un sorcier comme nous qui…

-Qui a sauvé son pays d'un mage noir! Vu ta mémoire qui te fait défaut, il était grand temps de prendre ta retraite. »

Elle alla se changer. Hitsuro pensa à la décision qu'il avait prit et il savait que cela risquerait de détériorer ses relations avec ses enfants. Et Harry James Potter ? Qu'allait-il en penser ? Il secoua sa tête. Il s'inquiétait surtout de la réaction de son fils à propos d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas les étrangers ; ce qui était ridicule car plusieurs membres de la famille Kunimitsa étaient Occidentaux. Hitsuro avait trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon qui était l'aîné. Sa deuxième fille âgée de 6 ans de plus que Mitsuko portait le nom d'Akemi. Elle avait 28 ans et refusait de se marier au grand dam de sa mère. Une petite alerte lui signala qu'un fax venait d'arriver. Il s'approcha et le lut. Son fils Takeshi le prévenait qu'il allait venir avec plusieurs amis. Son père soupira. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et Takeshi n'avait pas correspondu avec ses sœurs. De plus, il n'aimait pas en général les amis de Takeshi. Tous ambitieux et orgueilleux qui faisait tout pour être respecté. Il expira de nouveau. Il espérait que tout irait bien. Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la salle de bal, les invités commençaient à parler. Tous étaient au courant du départ en retraite d'Hitsuro et tous espéraient de devenir l'héritier de la société. Il descendit en compagnie de sa femme et les salua un par un. Ils le complimentaient, le félicitaient. Une voix les appela :

« Mère ! Père !

-Akemi ! Tu es finalement venu !

-Evidemment, pour rien au monde je manquerais une occasion de voir mes géniteurs.

-Et tu n'as pas ramené un fiancé, souffla Hakani passablement énervée.

-Si cela se trouve, elle le sera avant ce soir. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir qui avait parlé. C'était Takeshi. Akemi le regarda froidement :

« Je me marierais quand j'en aurais envie ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je vais faire !

-Père, commença Takeshi, je voulais vous dire que…

-Ne change pas de sujet ! s'emporta Akemi.

-Les amis dont je t'ai parlé dans le faxe, sont des célibataires de bonnes familles. Mitsuko trouvera peut-être son bonheur » termina Takeshi.

Akemi explosa de rire. Elle était au courant pour Harry. Elle lança à son frère :

« J'espère que tu as des calmants car tu en auras besoin en voyant la tête du petit-ami de Mitsuko.

-Un petit-ami ? Elle s'en est finalement trouvée un ?

-Oui !

-Et pourquoi devrais-je m'énerver ? »

Il se tourna vers son père, attendant une réponse. Celui-ci allait répondre quand un majordome vint le voir et lui dit que sa cadette était arrivée en compagnie de son fiancé. Les époux Kunimitsa sursautèrent. Le majordome continua :

« Mlle Mitsuko m'a chargé de vous dire que vous deviez les rejoindre dans le petit salon de Madame pour faire les présentations. En tout cas, l'homme est très beau si vous voulez mon avis.»

Hitsuro et Hakani se regardèrent un moment et les rejoignirent dans le petit salon en compagnie de Takeshi méfiant et d'Akemi toujours souriante avec une certaine ironie.

Pendant ce temps, au salon, Mitsuko finissait d'arranger Harry qui était un peu stressé.

« Tu es sure que ça ira ? J'ai quand même un peu peur de les décevoir.

-Reste naturel mon chéri. C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Et n'oublie pas de t'incliner pour les saluer, pas de contact physique !

-Très bien. »

Mitsuko était une femme dotée d'un caractère assez trempé. Elle savait imposer un certain respect et ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Harry l'avait bien compris mais l'acceptait. Il la regarda et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Elle sourit. On entendit des pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et le reste de la famille entra et le vire. Mitsuko annonça :

« Père, Mère, Akemi, Takeshi, je vous présente mon petit-ami : Harry James Potter ! »

Harry se fléchit avec beaucoup de respect. Akemi eut un sourire et lui rendit son salut. Ses parents en firent de même. Akemi s'adressa à sa sœur :

« Tu as toujours eu bon goût Mitsuko. Il a l'air d'un vrai gentleman.

-En effet, comme ça, il en a, ajouta Hitsuro avec un regard méfiant. M Potter cela ne vous gênera pas de venir vous entretenir avec moi à la fin de cette soirée ?

-Non monsieur. Je viendrais avec plaisir.

-Parfait, déclara Hakani. Et toi Takeshi, tu ne dis rien ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et Harry n'aima pas son regard. Il semblait bouillonner de rage. Il serra ses poings et siffla entre ses dents comme pour s'empêcher de hurler :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ce « ça » se nomme Harry James Potter, répondit Harry calmement et aimablement.

-Ah ! C'est donc vous ! Et sous prétexte que vous êtes un héros dans votre pays, vous pensez que vous pouvez vous permettre de débaucher nos filles ?

-Takeshi ! s'indigna son père. De quel droit parles-tu à un de nos hôtes sur ce ton ? Est-ce comme cela que je t'ai élevé ?

-Laissez monsieur Hitsuro, dit Harry en s'avançant vers Takeshi. Je sors avec votre sœur car je l'aime tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais abusé de personne avec mon soi-disant titre. Soyez rassuré.

-Dans ce cas, laissez ma sœur tranquille ! Trop longtemps les Occidentaux ont souillé le Japon et certains d'entre eux se sont joints à notre famille la déshonorant encore plus ! C'est pour cela que nous devons nous rattraper en restant le plus japonais possible. Mitsuko, seuls tes yeux montrent que tu es asiatique. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais on peut arranger cela. Je connais un grand médecin qui sera capable de te donner un visage d'une vraie Japonaise !

-Tu n'es qu'un sale raciste, répondit Mitsuko en lui jetant un regard froid. Ton discours est démodé. Le passé est le passé, il faut se tourner vers le futur et il me dit de sortir avec un Anglais.

-Mitsuko, Akemi, j'ai ramené des amis célibataires rien que pour vous !

-Trop aimable, rétorqua ironiquement Akemi. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser un de tes amis qui partage sûrement les mêmes idées politiques que toi, merci bien !

-Père ! Vous saviez que c'était un Anglais ? rugit Takeshi.

-Oui, mais je ne l'avais jamais rencontré auparavant.

-Et vous l'avez laissé rentrer chez nous ? Les Occidentaux qui ont épousé les notre avaient au moins le sang-pur ! »

Tout le monde sursauta à cette dernière réplique. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Takeshi poursuivit :

« Un sang-mêlé ! Voilà ce qu'est Harry James Potter ! Avec sa stupide sang de bourbe de mère ! »

CLAF !

Harry venait de le gifler. Il déclara doucement :

« Que vous m'insultiez est une chose, j'ai l'habitude mais je ne laisserais jamais personne insulter ma défunte mère. Si vous voulez converser avec quelqu'un, ayez l'obligeance de ne pas insulter les morts. C'est irrespectueux et surtout très impolie pour la personne avec qui vous êtes et…

-Takeshi, tu me fais honte ! Allons descendre maintenant. Les invités attendent. »

Takeshi lança :

« Mitsuko si tu te maries avec lui et que tu portes ses enfants, sache que tu n'es plus ma sœur ! »

Ils sortirent tous en direction de la salle de bal et se séparèrent. Akemi sortit :

« Harry, toi et moi on va s'apprécier, je le sens !

-Vraiment ?

-Oh qu'oui ! D'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de voir les amis de Takeshi. Histoire de voir s'ils sont assurément bien que Takeshi le prétende.

-Oh, si en même temps tu pouvais te trouver quelqu'un parmi ces gens, ce ne serait pas perdu, murmura Hakani pleine d'espoir.

-Mère ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

-Mais tu as passé l'âge raisonnable du mariage. Accepte au moins un mariage arrangé, nous te présenterons plusieurs prétendants et…

-Mère, vous aviez 25 ans quand vous avez eu Takeshi.

-Mais j'étais marié depuis 5 ans. Ton père et moi n'étions pas prêts à avoir un enfant à ce moment là !

-Mère, je vous demande de ne plus me parler de ça pendant la soirée d'accord ?

-Entendu, soupira Hakani.

-Monsieur Hitsuro ! Madame Hakani ! Je dois vous parler d'une chose importante, lança un invité. Venez donc !

-Ils sont comme des vautours, déclara Akemi en regardant s'éloigner le couple Kunimitsa s'en aller avec lui. Ils espèrent tous devenir l'héritier de la société. Donc, ils jouent au toutou.

-C'est perdu d'avance, ajouta Mitsuko. Père déteste ces gens là et moi aussi. Ils sont des gentils chihuahuas mais dès que père fait quelques chose qu'ils n'aiment pas, ils deviennent des bouledogues enragés. »

Akemi hocha la tête et partit en déclarant qu'elle allait draguer. Mitsuko prit Harry à part :

« Tu n'y vas pas de main morte avec Takeshi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il a dit.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Puis, maintenant, il sait qu'il ne doit pas m'énerver. Je vais te laisser, j'ai un besoin urgent.

-Ne te perds pas en chemin, fit Mitsuko avec un sourire. La maison est grande. »

Harry se retourna, lui sourit et s'éloigna. Mitsuko alla se servir à boire. Takeshi s'approcha d'elle accompagné d'un homme âge d'une trentaine d'année environ. Celui-ci annonça :

« Mon nom est Akito, je suis le plus grand comptable de la société de votre père. Tu peux nous laisser Takeshi, je m'en occupe. »

N'aimant pas le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé le mot « occupe » Mitsuko se retourna vers Akito et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Takeshi s'en alla l'air satisfait. Akito proposa à Mitsuko de sortir dehors. Elle accepta. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Akito commença à parler :

« Mitsuko, vous êtes une femme de qualité. J'ai une très grande place dans la société de votre père qui vend des jouets dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Peu importe le nouvel héritier de l'entreprise, je garderais mon travail.

-Tant mieux pour vous mais il en sera de même pour tout le monde qui travaille chez nous, rétorqua Mitsuko.

-Je vous demande de laissez cet Anglais et de m'épouser. Il n'a aucun travail.

-Il fait ses études ici et ce n'est pas facile de les faire à l'étranger quand on ne parle pas la langue du pays mais lui, il sait très bien parler japonais comme s'il était né ici. Il compte devenir avocat pour enfants, n'est-ce pas un métier idéal ?

-Euh… Certainement mais je suis un meilleur parti que lui.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors, quittez-le !

-Pourquoi devrais-je le quitter pour vous ? Il m'aime et je l'aime, cela me suffit.

-Il vous quittera un jour, les étrangers sont comme ça ils courent après les jupons. Une fois qu'il aura assouvi son désir, il s'en ira sans aucun scrupule.

-Primo ; si ce que vous dites est vrai, Harry le regrettera. Secundo ; le fait que vous utilisiez des clichés débiles sur les gens des pays étrangers me prouve que vous avez un petit esprit et je déteste ça. Donc, je vous demanderais de me laisser tranquille dorénavant. Je suis une excellente sorcière !

-Je suis meilleur que Harry James Potter !

-Vraiment ? »

C'était la voix de Harry. Akito se retourna ainsi que Mitsuko. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre. Harry salua Akito et s'en alla avec sa fiancée. Un air de valse leur parvint à leur oreille. Harry se tourna vers Mitsuko.

« Puis-je t'inviter à cette danse ?

-Certainement. »

Ils entrèrent sur la piste de danse avec d'autres couples. Ils saluèrent et commencèrent à danser. Harry ne cessa de la regarder. Elle était tellement surprenante. Il voulait l'épouser et fonder une famille avec elle mais il attendrait que le père le connaisse mieux. Et après… ce serait le début d'une nouvelle vie. La mélodie s'arrêta. Une voix invita les gens à venir dîner dehors. Hitsuro insista pour qu'Harry vienne à sa table avec sa fille. Celui-ci désirait ardemment savoir sur qui elle était tombée mais s'il savait la réputation qu'Harry possédait par ses pouvoirs. Il voulait être sur qu'il puisse protéger Mitsuko, qu'il la rende heureuse. Harry s'assit à ses côtés. Mitsuko se mit de l'autre côté. Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent d'un peut de tout : politiques, musiques etc.… Hitsuro demanda à Harry :

« Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de continuer vos études au Japon ? »

Takeshi leva la tête avec un sourire croyant pouvoir coincer Harry. Celui-ci répondit :

« Lorsque j'étais en 6e année d'étude à Poudlard, le directeur a proposé aux élèves de choisir une langue. Il y en avait trois : l'espagnol, le français et le japonais. Le directeur avait dit que cela est toujours pratique de parler plusieurs langues. J'ai choisi japonais car à cette époque, je lisais beaucoup de mangas et je découvrais cette société avec ses qualités et ses défauts comme partout ailleurs.

-Quels défauts ? questionna Takeshi sur un ton menaçant mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

-Plusieurs fois dans ces bandes-dessinés, il y avait des explications sur la façon dont les personnes s'interpellaient donc c'était de la mauvaise traduction. Si j'ai pris japonais au départ, c'était pour lire les mangas en version originale. Lorsque Voldemort a… disparu, j'ai voulu entreprendre mes études à l'étranger, je décidais pour le Japon pour y améliorer mon japonais forcément et voir autre chose que l'Angleterre.

-Vous y avez des mauvais souvenirs n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, mais je vois toujours mes amis et je suis bien content d'être un sorcier pour cela, même si les horaires ne correspondent pas forcément.

-Eh oui, c'est un problème des plus graves, fit Akemi avec amusement.

-Vouloir apprendre le japonais juste parce qu'on lit des mangas, rouspéta Takeshi.

-C'est mieux que rien, annonça Hakani qui voulait éviter qu'Harry ne gifle à nouveau Takeshi. En tout cas, vous êtes sincère Harry.

-Merci.

-Bon, fit Hitsuro en se levant. Il va être temps de faire mon discours. Viens Hakani. »

Ils s'éloignèrent sous les regards des convives. Akemi, qui était entre Harry et une grand-mère, lança :

« Le moment de vérité ! Qui va être l'héritier ? Certainement pas moi.

-Mais que faîtes-vous dans la vie, Akemi ?

-Harry ! Tutoie-moi donc ! Comme c'est la première fois, je te pardonne. Je suis styliste. D'ailleurs, j'ai perfectionné quelques robes pour les poupées que la société de père fabrique.

-Et elles sont très belles, fit une vielle femme à côté d'elle. Ma petite-fille aime beaucoup vos robes. Sur elle, comme sur ses poupées.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si père nous déshéritait ? interrogea Mitsuko.

-Je serais déçue, je m'énerverais sans doute contre lui. Mais père a toujours tout fait pour notre bien. Je respecterais sa décision. Je suis certaine qu'il ne nous donnera pas un sous mais bon. Je gagne plutôt bien ma vie et toi aussi. Tu es un grand docteur Mitsuko.

-Merci. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'es plus aussi radine qu'avant.

-C'est à cause de toi, fit Akemi. Tu m'as tellement fait la morale quand j'étais gâtée. »

Harry les écoutait sans intervenir. Elles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Il les enviait. Il détourna la tête pour regarder les autres convives piailler sur l'héritage. Il sentit qu'on le pinçait. C'était Akemi. Elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille de regarder Takeshi. Il s'y appliqua. Takeshi regardait dans le vide mais ses yeux brillaient d'avidité.

« Il est sur que père le choisira comme héritier, gloussa Akemi.

-Je sens qu'il va se prendre une grosse claque, continua Mitsuko.

-Ca va être drôle ! »

Hakani revint à table et murmura :

-Il va commencer son discours.

Takeshi leva la tête en direction d'une estrade prévue à cet effet. Tout le monde l'imita. Hitsuro apparut avec quelques papiers dans la main. Il y eut des applaudissements. Hitsuro monta sur le podium, prit sa baguette et prononça :

« Sonorus. »

Puis, il s'adressa à la foule de sa voix amplifiée par le sort comme s'il avait eut un micro :

« Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ?

-Oui !

-Ce qui ne m'entendent pas lève la main. Bon, personne ne la lève, parfait. Tout d'abord, communauté des sorciers, je vous remercie d'être venu ainsi que les membres de l'association « A.I.M.E. » c'est à dire Aidons les Invalides de ce Monde Effroyable. C'est sorcier. Voilà un peu plus de 30 ans que je dirige ma société qui a eut des hauts et des bas, comme toutes les sociétés. Mais si elle prospère aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à votre travail et à votre acharnement. »

Il y eut des applaudissements. Hitsuro continua :

« Je me sens trop vieux pour continuer. Je vais donc vous quitter et prendre une retraite que j'estime méritée. J'en profiterais pour voir le monde en compagnie de ma femme Hakani. Je désirais souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry James Potter, le fiancé de ma fille cadette Mitsuko (Harry rosit légèrement) et je vais vous dicter les dernières actions que je veux entreprendre sur mon entreprise pour qu'on puisse s'amuser ensuite. Etant donné qu'elle est la plus riche du pays (ce qui n'est pas peu dire) je donne ¼ de la richesse de l'entreprise à l'association A.I.M.E qui saura en faire bon usage, j'en suis sur. »

Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements moins forts car certaines personnes, dont Takeshi, restaient radines. Il grommela :

« Père est trop bon. Tout le monde sait que les invalides ne voient jamais la couleur de cet argent !

-Parle pour toi, répliqua Mitsuko. Je me souviens très bien que lorsque l'on devait faire une collecte à l'école au profit d'un hôpital, tu as gardé l'argent que tu avais récolté.

-Et que tu nous en avais pris, ajouta Akemi.

-Alors tais-toi ! Surtout que ce n'est pas grand chose pour l'entreprise.

-C'est beaucoup pour eux, termina Harry en voyant les membres pâlir devant tant d'argent gagné.

-Maintenant, en ce qui concerne l'héritier de l'entreprise, des votes seront organisés, comme ça pas de jaloux. Et je les organiserais moi-même pour être sur qu'il n'y a pas de tricherie (Takeshi grommela mais reprit le sourire) et ne vous y trompez pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en retraite, que je suis sénile ! Celui qui sera gagnant des votes sera tenu de toujours fabriquer des jouets non-dangereux pour les enfants, de respecter la nature sur toutes ses formes. S'il ou elle ne respecte pas cela, les autres employés pourront décider de le renvoyer. Et tous les employés garderont leur travail. Vous avez vu comment j'ai procédé tout au long de ces années, appliquez les mêmes règles et l'entreprise sera toujours forte ! Hum, bon en ce qui concerne mes enfants, je décide de ne pas leur donner un centime afin de voir si….

-Comment cela ? hurla Takeshi tellement fort qu'une enfant se mit à pleurer.

-Tu as très bien entendu, réfuta son père. Je suis parti de rien pour fabriquer mes jouets, j'avais au départ une petite boutique dans un coin de rue mais à force de travail, regarde ce que j'ai fait. Si j'y suis arrivé, tu peux le faire aussi. D'ailleurs, tu as assez d'argent, tu n'as qu'à te faire élire président si tu veux absolument cette société !

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Espèce de vieux fou sénile ! Je suis sur que c'est ce maudit Anglais qui t'a donné cette idée !

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter? s'emporta Hitsuro.

-Donnez-moi ma part ! Ou vous le regretterez !

-Père, votre cœur ! s'exclama Akemi mais Hitsuro ne l'entendit pas.

-Des menaces ! Tu oses me faire des menaces ! Fils ingrat ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase. Il devint rouge et tomba de l'esplanade. Hakani hurla et se précipita vers son mari. La foule commença à s'agiter en criant :

« Un docteur ! Qui est docteur ! »

Mitsuko se précipita à son tour et commença à lui pratiquer les soins nécessaires. Elle ordonna à Akemi de lui ramener ses affaires de médecin. Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Hakani gémissait. Harry la prit par les bras et la confia à des serviteurs qui la ramenèrent au manoir. Akemi arriva avec le matériel. Mitsuko sortit sa baguette et demanda à une jeune femme de l'aider qui le fit de bon cœur. Akemi cria à Harry :

« Aide-moi à faire reculer les gens.

-D'accord, allez reculer ! Il lui faut de l'air ! Appelez plutôt l'hôpital sorcier le plus proche.

-Allez vous rasseoir ! »

Les gens obéirent et quelques minutes plus tard, des médecins arrivèrent et emportèrent Hitsuro. Mitsuko s'assit sur une chaise.. Elle manqua de s'évanouir mais Harry la rattrapa et la vielle femme qui s'était assise à côté d'Akemi lui fit boire une boisson alcoolisée. Elle lui murmura :

« Votre père sera sûrement sauvé avec vos soins et ceux des autres médecins.

-Mitsuko ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Akemi les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Oui, ça ira. »

Akemi se tourna vers Takeshi, si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, celui-ci aurait été tué sur le

champ. Elle rugit :

« Espèce de salaud ! Tu sais que père a le cœur fragile ! Qu'il ne doit pas s'énerver au risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque !

-J'avais oublié, répondit Takeshi le plus naturellement possible.

-Je t'en ficherais des oublis ! On n'oublie pas des choses pareils ! Surtout pour de l'argent ! Sale cupide ! Connard ! Tu n'es plus mon frère !

-Je suis ton aîné ! J'exige du respect !

-Après ce que tu as fait à père ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! Comment tu as pu faire ce scandale devant tous les invités ! »

Ceux-ci estimèrent qu'ils devaient partir. Dès que cela fut fait, Takeshi lança :

« C'est notre droit d'avoir de l'argent. Toi aussi tu en voulais.

-Pas au prix de la vie de père ! Je te déteste ! Va-t-en ! »

Akemi prit une chaise la plus proche et éclata en sanglot. Mitsuko se leva et lui prit la tête tout en regardant son frère. Takeshi haussa les épaules et transplana. Harry s'approcha des sœurs :

« Je vais aller voir votre mère. »

Il alla au manoir où celle-ci prenait des calmants. En le voyant arriver, elle eut un sourire triste :

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. Notre accueil est vraiment navrant. Que dis-je ? Navrant, désolant, honteux, indigne… J'ignorais que Takeshi était devenu comme ça… Mais que s'est-il passé ? Nous ne lui avons pas donné assez d'amour ?

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. C'est plus humiliant pour vous. Je pense que c'est votre famille qui souffre le plus. Si je peux faire quelque chose, je serais ravi de vous aider. Tout et n'importe quoi ! Tenez, je vais aller de ce pas à l'hôpital pour vous faire parvenir des nouvelles de votre mari.

-Vous aimez la vie, n'est ce pas ? Vous en avez assez de voir la mort.

-Oui…

-Je vous aime bien Harry. Je suis heureuse de voir que Mitsuko s'est trouvée quelqu'un.

-Je vais aller voir votre mari pour savoir comment il va.

-Merci. Il est à l'hôpital Hizio. »

Harry inclina sa tête et alla vers la cheminée la plus proche. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva dans l'hôpital. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda où se trouvait Hitsuro Kunimitsa. L'infirmière lui répondit où le trouver. Harry la remercia et alla dans sa chambre. Hitsuro était allongé, ses yeux remplis d'expression d'incompréhension fixaient le plafond.

« Monsieur Hitsuro ? C'est moi, Harry James Potter. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. »

Hitsuro tourna la tête vers lui. Il y eut un long silence et Harry se demanda si l'infarctus n'était pas monté à la tête du vieil homme.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour que Takeshi pense autant à l'argent ? L'ai-je trop gâté ? A votre avis ?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas l'homme qui puisse vous répondre, monsieur. Je n'ai pas eu cette expérience, du moins je n'ai pas pu en profiter.

-Après la mort de vos parents, vous n'avez jamais été heureux dans votre enfance ?

-Non. La sœur de ma mère et son mari n'aimaient pas les sorciers. Ils m'ont volé ma jeunesse. C'est seulement lorsque j'ai su que j'étais sorcier que… j'ai commencé à être heureux.

-Dans le monde entier, nous connaissons que le fait que vous avez survécu au sortilège mortel et que vous avez vaincu Voldemort qui était revenu. Mais personne ne connaît votre vie privée. J'aimerais que vous répondiez à mes questions. »

Harry le regarda. C'était un test. Devoir lui raconter sa vie n'était pas une chose agréable. Mais si c'était le seul moyen pour se faire accepter dans la famille alors… Il acquiesça :

« Je vous écoute.

-Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de votre mère ?

-Je me souviens juste qu'elle me souriait tout le temps, tout comme mon père. Leurs amis m'ont dit que j'étais la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivé. Cela est sûrement vrai vu qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour moi.

-Et vous n'aviez personne d'autre à part votre oncle et votre tante ?

-J'avais un parrain qui a été accusé à tort. Il fut enfermé pendant 12 ans à Azkaban. Il s'échappa car il avait peur pour moi. Il est mort pour me sauver quand j'avais 15 ans. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Avez-vous des amis ?

-Oui. La plupart sont en Angleterre. Je corresponds toujours avec eux. Je ne les oublie pas.

-D'après vous, comment doit-on élever des enfants ? »

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Hitsuro lui répondit :

« Je sais interpréter les regards. Je vois comment vous regarder ma fille. Répondez, s'il vous plaît.

-Je pense qu'il faut leur montrer qu'on les aime.

-Comment ?

-En leur faisant des câlins, les consoler quand ils pleurent, les gronder quand ils font des bêtises, leur acheter des cadeaux de temps en temps mais il ne faut pas les gâter. C'est de nous dont ils ont le plus besoin. Je pense que c'est cela car c'est ce qui me manquait cruellement : de l'affection.

-Je vois. C'est peut-être à cause de ça, je ne leur pas montré assez de tendresse. Voilà pourquoi Mitsuko est si distante, Akemi trop dépensière et Takeshi trop avide. Ils essayent de combler un vide que j'ai créé. Mais je pense que vous êtes un bienfait pour Mitsuko et Akemi vous accepte comme un frère.

-Mais votre femme et vos filles vous aiment ! Et Mitsuko vous a sauvé la vie.

-Parce que je suis son père.

-Je ne pense pas. Moi, qui n'ai jamais connu l'amour paternel et maternel, je sais le voir car je le cherche sans arrêt ; même si je sais qu'un vide sera toujours dans mon cœur.

-Si vous le dites, je vous crois. Aimez-vous Mitsuko ?

-Du plus profond de mon cœur.

-Seriez-vous prêt à donner votre vie pour la protéger ?

-Sans hésiter.

-Voulez-vous fonder une famille avec elle ? »

Se marier ? Fonder une famille ? Harry y avait déjà réfléchi avec Mitsuko. Ils avaient même trouvé des prénoms à leurs futurs enfants. Aucun doute, la réponse ne pouvait être que :

« Oui.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous pour l'épouser ? Qu'elle en trouve un autre ? Je vous donne ma permission.

-Mais vous ne me connaissez à peine !

-Je sens que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci. Je promet de rendre votre fille heureuse. »

Hitsuro lui sourit et lui lança :

«Vous êtes bien intégré. Allons rassurer ma famille. Je me sens mieux et je crois que je vais dormir un peu à la maison. Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour me préparer.

-Vous croyez que les docteurs vont accepter ?

-Au diable les docteurs ! Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hitsuro se tourna intrigué vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'inclina. Il sortit. Il se sentait heureux. Il alla dehors pour pleurer un peu de joie. C'était nerveux. Ils rentrèrent au manoir où sa fiancée l'attendait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hakani se précipita vers son mari. Hitsuro la tranquillisa. Il se tourna vers ses deux filles et le personnel de la maison de la maison qui s'était rassemblé pour être sûr que monsieur allait bien. Hitsuro déclara :

« Je me sens bien. Harry, n'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire à ma fille Mitsuko ?

-Depuis quand vous le tutoyez ? s'exclama Akemi. Vous l'appréciez déjà ?

-Oui, je l'apprécie. Harry ? »

Mitsuko le regarda. Harry lui tendit la main. Elle la lui prit. Il lui demanda :

« Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

Mitsuko sursauta. Il la regardait d'un air sincère mais ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétudes. Mitsuko ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle eut un rire nerveux. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-elle cette demande ? Se marier avec lui et avoir des enfants. Les voir grandir et vieillir à ses côtés. Elle le voulait, elle le désirait ardemment. Elle releva la tête, elle lui répondit :

« J'accepte de devenir ta femme Harry James Potter. »

Akemi lança un cri de joie. Hakani explosa en larmes. Hitsuro souriait. Sa fille allait se marier. Il la revoyait toute petite. Comme le temps passait vite… Tout irait bien à présent, Takeshi regretterait sûrement ce qu'il avait fait, il reviendrait et même s'il n'aimait pas Harry, il serait correct. Harry trouva qu'il était l'homme le plus comblé de toute la Terre. Hakani le serrait dans ses bras, Akemi chantait des chansons japonaises qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il ferait un beau mariage, il inviterait Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Oui, c'était un beau et nouveau début et rien ne viendrait gâcher ce bonheur. Absolument rien…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à mes 2 revieweuses Lira.Hivatari. et Julie.Percevent! Cette fic va être lié avec mes deux autres fics "La mémoire du Roi" et "Les sentiers vers l'espoir". Je vous conseille de lire d'abord cette fic pour mieux comprendre la suite. Vous l'aurez compris, tant que je n'ai pas terminé celle là, bin les deux autres viendront pas donc je m'excuse d'avance, je vais faire de mon mieux. J'ai pas eu internet depuis super longtemps et j'ai encore des problèmes... Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : Un heureux événement

Le vent d'octobre soufflait doucement sur Londres. Dans un appartement, des assiettes se lavaient toutes seules, le balai se promenait faisant remuer la poussière. Ronald Weasley se prélassait dans son fauteuil tout en lisant la Gazette du sorcier. La pendule sonna trois heures. Il posa son journal et décida de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il transplana et hop ! Le voilà à l'endroit convenu. La magie… c'était géniale ! Il regarda les gens. Les enfants couraient ou réclamaient de leurs parents quelques articles en soldes. Les marchands vantaient leurs marchandises. Bref, ils vivaient. Voldemort avait disparu depuis 2 ans maintenant mais quelques Mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté et le Ministère ne cessait d'envoyer ses meilleurs Aurors les chercher avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts mais Ron savait pertinemment que les Mangemorts voulaient se débarrasser d'Harry afin de se venger. Et il y avait un énorme problème : Harry avait perdu la moitié de ses pouvoirs à cause du combat contre Voldemort qui en se détruisant, avait envoyé un énorme rayon qui détruisait la magie. Comme Harry était puissant, il lui en restait, mais pas assez pour se défendre contre 10 Mangemorts. Ron soupira. Il espérait que ces brutes n'iraient pas le chercher au Japon. Ca faisait une semaine que celui-ci ne lui avait pas envoyé un hibou. Harry lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il était toujours avec Mitsuko. Une jeune fille plutôt charmante. Il était heureux pour lui. Ron aussi avait des vus sur une jeune fille et il comptait lui demander aujourd'hui de sortir avec lui. On verrait bien après. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de Quidditch. Tous les enfants se précipitaient vers les balais. Le meilleurs étaient toujours l'Eclair de Feu. Le ministère avait décrété que si on inventait un balai plus rapide que celui là, il y aurait trop d'accident. Ron eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Il se procura un nouvel équipement pour entretenir son balai. Il sortit et s'acheta aussi quelques friandises ainsi que du papier à lettre. Il décida de rentrer lorsque ses yeux furent attirés vers Fleury et Bott. Il fallait qu'il tente sa chance maintenant, sinon, il sentait qu'il allait le regretter. Il pénétra dans la librairie faisant sonner la cloche. Une jeune fille blonde avec des yeux bleus parcourait les rayons à la recherche d'un livre quelconque. Ron l'aborda :

« Bonjours Anita. Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Sa longue natte posée sur son épaule, elle lui rétorqua :

« Très bien. Tu viens acheter un livre ?

-Non je venais te demander si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi.

-Oh ! Je… »

Anita se mit à rire. Elle s'y attendait. Ron n'était pas le genre de garçons à prendre trois ans pour aborder une jeune fille qui lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait énormément et l'avait déjà invité à dîner, à aller au théâtre. Elle lui sortit :

« Es-tu prêt à dépenser des fortunes pour moi ?

-Oui.

-A supporter mes crises de violences ?

-Comme si t'en avais !

-C'est une décision très difficile à prendre. Seras-tu un bon compagnon ?

-Si je suis mauvais, je te promets de t'autoriser à me botter les fesses.

-Juré craché ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est d'accord ! »

Il lui fit un divin sourire. Il lui prit gentiment la tête et l'embrassa. Anita rit. Elle lui proposa de faire des emplettes avec elle. Il accepta. Il savait bien qu'Anita n'était pas le genre de femmes à réclamer des vêtements ou bijoux toutes les demi-heures. Une des qualités qu'Anita possédait. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Mme Guipur. Anita lui proposa d'acheter des robes de sorciers japonaises. Ron essaya de s'imaginer en kimono. Il avait embelli depuis sa sortie à Poudlard. Ses taches de rousseur avaient disparu, ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient un peu au-dessous des épaules, étaient attachés. Harry possédait la même coupe ainsi que Neville et plusieurs autres garçons qui faisaient parti d'un groupe d'élite d'Aurors, autrefois… Ron soupira. Parfois le ministère l'appelait pour arrêter quelques imbéciles qui tentaient de prendre le pouvoir. Lui et Anita parlèrent du bon temps à Poudlard. Elle était arrivée à Poudlard en 6e année après avoir quitté la France. Elle aimait beaucoup Hermione et Ginny. Ron l'écoutait mais sa pensée se dirigea vers plusieurs personnes qui furent tués par Voldemort ou ses acolytes. Sirius, ses parents, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Luna et tellement d'autres. Comment cela avait-t-il pu arriver ? Si seulement, ils avaient attrapé Peter lors de leur 3e année, peut-être… Ron se secoua. On ne faisait pas l'histoire avec des « si » comme lui disait sa mère. Anita lui mit la main sur la joue. Elle avait compris qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il sombrait dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas souffert de la guerre personnellement mais tous ces innocents l'avait plongé dans une profonde mélancolie. Elle savait que Ron déprimait. Elle décida de l'emmener pour les prochaines vacances en Espagne là où la joie règne. Ron se tourna vers elle et lui sourit tristement. Anita se frappa soudainement le front :

« Flûte ! J'ai promis de garder les enfants de ma voisine ! Je vais être en retard !

-Alors vas-y.

-Mais je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul…

-Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle lui jeta un regard douteux et s'en alla à contre-cœur. Ron soupira. Elle était si douce, si attentive. Bref, il l'aimait. Il entendit tousser derrière lui. Il se retourna. Ginny, Fred et George se tenaient là. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de badiner. Ron leur lança :

« Vous n'êtes pas censé vendre vos farces ?

-C'est leur de notre pause. Et puis, nous avons des employés, répondit George.

-Votre boutique marche toujours ?

-Et elle continuera à marcher, gloussa Fred.

-Et toi Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais leur dire bonjours. Nous t'avons vu passer avec Anita. Tu sors enfin avec elle ?

-Oui. Je lui ai fais ma demande aujourd'hui.

-Après, tu vas te marier avec elle et fonder une famille, lança George.

-Je ne sais pas encore, fit Ron en rougissant.

-Allons, allons. »

Les jumeaux partirent. Ginny sortit :

« Je suis allée voir Percy ce matin.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Ca peut aller. Il m'a dit qu'il était allé voir papa et maman. Il est vraiment triste tu sais.

-Je sais mais je suis heureux qu'il ait pu se réconcilier avec eux avant qu'ils ne soient…

-Oui tu as raison, coupa Ginny. Comment va Harry ?

-Il est toujours avec Mitsuko. Hermione est toujours avec Nicolas ?

-Oui, ça va bien entre eux et Neville s'est découvert une passion pour la peinture. Il est plutôt doué.

-Je suis content pour lui. Il faudrait que j'aille le voir. Sais-tu s'il est chez lui ?

-Je pense qu'oui.

-Allons lui rendre une petite visite. »

« Harry ? »

Mitsuko se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'Harry. Il lui ouvrit et elle entra. Elle posa un paquet de lettres sur sa table.

« Invite les gens que tu veux de ton côté. Mon père dit que tu as le droit jusqu'à 50 personnes.

-Il est généreux.

-Oui. Maintenant que nous savons où nous allons nous marier, les décorations, les plats etc. Il nous manque plus que les invités et les vêtements. J'ai déjà envoyé mes cartons d'invitation. Je vais aller acheter ma robe avec ma mère et Akemi et une de mes amies. Lorsque tu auras fini tes cartes, mets-les dans ma chambre. Je m'occupe de les envoyer.

-Comme tu veux, chérie. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches puis remontèrent à la poitrine. Mitsuko se retenait de soupirer. Elle se desserra de son étreinte et partie. Harry la regarda s'en aller. Dans quatre mois, il allait se marier. Son cœur se mit à battre à cette pensée. Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à s'acheter une tenue. Il aimerait le faire avec ses amis en espérant que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps. Cinquante personnes ! Avait-il autant de connaissances ? Il commença par ceux qu'il avait directement en tête : Ron, Anita, Hermione, son petit-ami Nicolas, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Percy… Tout en les écrivant, il essaya de s'imaginer leur réaction. Il ne put s'empêcher de « redouter » les jumeaux Weasley, il craignait qu'il mette des pétards partout. Harry secoua négativement sa tête. Ils étaient peut-être blagueurs mais pas stupides… quoique… Ils continua d'écrire ses invitations avec plaisir. Hakani passa la tête et fit :

« Si vous pouviez inviter des célibataires, pour Akemi. »

Elle ressortit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sa belle-mère n'en ratait jamais une ! Apparemment, Akemi n'était pas prête de se marier avant un petit bout de temps.

Ginny et Ron arrivèrent chez Neville, celui-ci était en train de peindre. Le tableau représentait Poudlard, son lac, la Forêt Interdite, le stade de Quidditch, la cabane d'Hagrid. Quelques élèves se promenaient dans le parc, les hiboux entraient et sortaient du château. Mais l'ambiance de ce tableau était triste, la nostalgie de Neville y régnait. Ron ne put s'empêcher de partager cette remarquer avec le peintre. Neville lui répondit qu'il avait raison.

« Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, cela me semble tellement loin, continua-t-il, à ce moment là nous étions tous ensemble. J'étais le roi des maladroits.

-Oh Neville ! Tu nous as impressionné en 5e année, tu sais ?

-Oui, fit Ginny. Seuls les souvenirs subsistent. Mais nous ne devons pas sombrer dans la nostalgie sinon, nous aurons encore plus de mal à affronter la réalité.

-Tu parles comme Dumbledore !

-Même s'il a fait des fautes, il disait des choses justes.

-Mouais, fit Ron. Tu les vends tes tableaux ?

-Pourquoi ? En veux-tu ?

-Peut-être, ils représentent les mêmes émotions qui sont enfouies en moi.

-Je peux t'en faire un, dit Neville.

-Non, répondit Ron. Les artistes sur commande ne sont pas de vrais artistes.

-Je prend ça comme un compliment, lança Neville en riant. Des nouvelles de Harry ?

-Il ne t'a pas envoyé d'hiboux ? s'étonna Ginny.

-Si, rétorqua Neville un peu confus. J'avais posé la lettre, avec l'intention de la lire plus tard, sur une étagère au-dessus de ma casserole. La lettre est tombée sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai eu le droit à de la soupe aux champignons et au parchemin. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois. Ron lui dit ce qu'il savait dernièrement. Neville lança :

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont se marier ?

-C'est possible. Mitsuko est une femme adorable et ils ont l'air de vraiment s'aimer.

-Cela serait bien, ajouta Ginny, qu'Harry et Mitsuko fondent une famille ensemble. Tu te souviens d'elle Neville ?

-Oui. Une grande beauté et un sacré caractère.

-Si Harry t'entendait, pouffa Ginny.

-Il te mettrait une sacrée raclée, continua Ron.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, il n'est pas là, termina Neville.

-Je sors avec Anita tu sais.

-Oh ! Tu sors enfin le grand jeu !

-N'importe quoi, et toi, tu as quelqu'un ? »

Neville rougit.

« Je prend ça comme un oui, fit Ron.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mystère, répliqua Neville avec un regard hautain.

-Ah ! Les hommes ! »

Ils restèrent quelques heures puis, Ron et Ginny rentrèrent chez eux. Arrivé là, Ron s'affala sur son canapé. Iris, sa chouette, se percha sur son épaule à sa vue. Ron la caressa. Coq était mort depuis un moment. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être profondément triste. Il lui manquait, c'était sur, comme beaucoup d'autres. Il se leva pour se préparer à manger. Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par une chouette qui tapait fortement contre son carreau de la chambre. Il s'avança vers elle en titubant. Lorsque la fenêtre fut ouverte, le volatile se précipita sur le jeune roux. Ron l'esquiva. La chouette se posa sur son bras et tendit la patte. Ron décrocha la lettre et se mit à la lire de suite :

_Cher invité,_

Vous recevez cette lettre car vous êtes convié au mariage d'Harry James Potter et de Mitsuko Kunimitsa. La fête aura lieu le 26 février au temple de Senjin à Kyoto. Cette fête durera toute la journée et soirée. Si, pour des raisons personnelles ou autres, vous ne pourriez venir, veuillez répondre dans les plus brefs délais. Si vous venez, n'oubliez pas un cadeau de mariage et de venir un jour ou deux à l'avance à cause du décalage horaire.

_Cordialement,_

_Hiro Motosuwa_

_Responsable des fêtes_

Ron relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Il n'y croyait pas ! Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et finit de se préparer dans la hâte afin d'en discuter avec les autres. Il envoya un courrier à tout le monde. Il les invitait l'après-midi. Arrivé là, l'ambiance était joyeuse.

« Notre Harry se marie !

-Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu !

-Décidément, il adore les asiatiques d'abord Cho Chang et maintenant Mitsuko Kunimitsa !

-Ferme-la Fred.

-A-t-on avis, on apporte des bombabouses ?

-Non, c'est une famille qui ne rigole pas beaucoup. Le père n'appréciera pas et Harry aura une mauvaise image !

-On y va alors ?

-Oui !

-Donc pas de bombabouses ?

-NON !»

« Je ne vais pas m'habiller de noir le jour de mon mariage ! »

Harry se désespérait. Le mariage était dans trois jours et il n'avait toujours pas de tenue !

« Tu ne changeras jamais, dit Ron. Toujours aussi désordonné !

-Tais-toi et aide-moi ! »

Il allèrent dans une autre boutique. Le vendeur s'adressa directement à eux et après avoir entendu la requête d'Harry, alla chercher parmi tous les vêtements.

« Ce vert forêt avec ces ornements vous ira à merveille ! »

Le kimono qui était de fond vert, avait également quelques fleurs jaunes qui se baladaient par ci par là. Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui, fit Harry. Je vais l'essayer. »

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et se regarda. Ce kimono l'embellissait. Harry se retourna deux ou trois fois. Il trouvait que cela l'agrandissait de quelques centimètres. Ron attendit que le vendeur soit hors de portée pour dire :

« Harry, si je devais passer de l'autre côté, ce serait toi et rien que toi ! Ce serait drôle !

-Tu as fini avec tes préjugés !

-Les meilleurs comiques se font sur les préjugés et les clichés tu ne savais pas cela ?

-Ce sera traditionnellement shintoïste ou normal ? demanda le vendeur.

-Normale. Je pense que je vais le prendre.

-Très bien. »

A la sortie, Ron interrogea :

« Ces quoi ces histoires de shintoïste ?

-Ici, si l'on respecte les rites traditionnels, les mariés doivent se changer plusieurs fois.

-Ca devient un défilé en somme.

-Ron…

-Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. »

Harry lui sourit et se rendit dans sa maison. Elle était planté dans village au milieu d'habitants moldus, et possédait un jardin et un étage.

« Si tu veux faire des barbecues ou mettre une balançoire, ce sera possible. Vous allez habiter ici ?

-Oui.

-Combien ?

-Pardon ?

-Combien d'enfants ? »

Harry rougit.

« Deux.

-Tss… Harry, tu te dois de procréer !

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai pas envie d'une famille nombreuse.

-C'est pas que tu ne veux pas. Tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir ! Etant donné que tu n'as jamais « su » ce qu'était qu'une famille, tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec beaucoup d'enfants. »

Harry se tourna vers lui. Ron avait raison. Il le connaissait très bien, comme s'il pensait à sa place.

« Je suis heureux pour toi Harry.

-Hé ?

-Tu as enfin la vie que tu méritais. Après tout ça… »

Tu as souffert. Tu étais abandonné par ceux dont tu voulais te faire aimer. Tu n'as jamais su ce que c'était l'amour paternelle… Moi je t'enviais d'être le centre du monde alors… qu'en fait… c'était toi le plus à plaindre…

Harry se rendit dans la cuisine.

« Thé ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

-Au fait, Ron.

-Oui ?

-Si j'ai un enfant, voudrais-tu être son parrain ? »

Il y eut un silence

« Harry ! Quel honneur tu me fais ! Etre le parrain de tes enfants ! Sais-tu combien de personnes rêvent de l'être ? Et tu me demandes ça, à moi ! Un humble et modeste citoyen anglais qui…

-Je vais prendre ça pour oui. »

Le jour j, la fête battait de son plein.

« J'adore les vêtements traditionnelles ! J'ai lu plusieurs choses dessus.

-Hermione, on est venu pour s'amuser, pas pour t'entendre étaler tes connaissances.

-Ron, tu commences à m'énerver.

-Vous être vraiment très drôle tous les deux.

-Anita, je t'éloigne de Ron. Ou tu vas être contaminée par la bêtise ! dit Hermione.

-C'est ça sauvez-vous !

-Bonsoir Ronald.

-Ah monsieur Kunimitsa. Bien le bonsoir. Vous et votre femme devez être les plus émus par cette soirée mémorable.

-On ne vous cache rien. Harry m'a dit que vous étiez son premier ami. Vous êtes fiancé ?

-Non, j'ai une petite amie.

-J'espère que vous ferez un bon parrain.

-Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai toujours adoré les enfants. Mais qui est cet homme au fond là qui n'arrête pas de grogner dans sa barbe ? Il a l'air passablement énervé.

-Mon fils aîné Takeshi, soupira Hitsuro. Il n'aime pas les étrangers. Et ça ne risque pas de passer. C'est un miracle qu'il soit venu mais je l'ai un peu forcé. Mitsuko est sa sœur tout de même.»

Ron préféra ne rien dire.

« Ce sont vos frères là-bas, les jumeaux ?

-Oui, excusez les. Dès qu'il y a une fête, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de… se faire remarquer.

-Bah, ça met de l'ambiance.

-Et encore ils se retiennent je trouve.

-Ils ont été pire dans leur jeunesse ?

-Oui, ils vieillissent. »

Peu à peu, les invités se retirèrent. Fred et George s'approchèrent de Harry :

« Les soirs des noces, c'est l'homme qui doit assurer ! On compte sur toi !»

Ils s'en allèrent. Harry devint rouge comme une tomate. Non mais de quoi il se mêlait ces idiots là ! Il eut un petit mal de crâne. Bon, il avait un peu forcé sur la boisson mais il se contrôlait toujours. Après avoir prononcé les derniers au revoir, il monta dans sa chambre et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, deux mains s'agrippèrent autour de son cou.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de te laver, murmura Mitsuko à son oreille.

-Mon Dieu, quelle pensée odieuse te traverse ?

-A ton avis, gros malin ? »

Elle le tira vers le lit. Harry s'allongea sur elle et la contempla un long moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es laide ! Je vais demander le divorce.

-Si tu veux mais attend-toi à perdre tes bras et jambes.

-Hum, dans ce cas… Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il baisa ses joues, son cou, sa bouche. Puis, il lui mordilla l'oreille. Mitsuko lui enleva son peignoir en le couvrant de baiser sur l'épaule, puis elle passa au torse. Harry émit un râle. Elle descendit sa main sur son ventre et commença à le chatouiller. Harry sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements et suça lentement ses seins. Elle soupira fortement. Cela le rendait fou. Elle se cabra lorsqu'il vint titiller son clitoris. Elle lui caressa tout le dos et atteignit son postérieur.

« Je t'aime, hanata.

-Moi je ne t'aime pas, je t'adore. »

Elle rit. Elle alla caresser l'organe masculin jusqu'à le rendre dur. Il lui embrassait le ventre et commença à descendre. Elle gémit de plaisir puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'en tenant plus, elle ramena sa tête au niveau de son visage. Il embrassa de nouveau sur ses lèvres qui brûlaient. Elle écarta ses jambes afin de faciliter l'accès. Il se plaça et commença la pénétration. Il poussa. Elle soupirait de plus en plus fort. Il donna plusieurs coups de reins.

« Continue ! Ne t'arrête pas !

-Sinon quoi ? ricana Harry.

-Sinon… je ne t'aime plus. »

Il arriva à sa limite. Elle sentit un flot chaud envahir son ventre. Ils débâtèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir.

Deux ans plus tard.

« Bon sang ! »

Mitsuko venait de sortir des toilettes, c'était la troisième fois de la journée qu'elle vomissait. Elle savait pourquoi mais tout de même, c'était agaçant. Mais elle avait peur, peur de na pas être à la hauteur. Harry arriva et vit un papier sur le bureau. Il le lit et écarquilla ses yeux. Il alla dans la cuisine où Mitsuko prenait un remontant.

« Chérie, tu es enceinte ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi es-tu allée seule chez le médecin ?

-Je voulais être sure.

-C'est merveilleux ! Je veux cet enfant Mitsuko. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Un enfant, ce sont des responsabilités. La vie ne sera pas rose tous les jours.

-Je sais mais je le veux et toi ?

-Oui, moi aussi mais j'ai peur.

-Pourquoi avoir peur ? Nous l'élèverons dans l'amour, comme nous avons eu une enfance un peu difficile, nous en tirerons les leçons. Nous ne le gâterons, nous le frapperons pas. Nous l'aimerons tout simplement.

-Oui. »

Harry l'embrassa délicatement.

Ron s'arrêta devant une vitrine de jouets pour les enfants de bas âge. Il y entra et acheta une petite peluche extrêmement douce et facile à mâchouiller. Le vendeur lui demanda :

« Dois-je l'emballer ?

-Non, cela ira merci. Mon filleul vient de naître. Je doute qu'il comprenne à quoi sert le papier cadeau.»

Il se rendit ensuite à l'hôpital. C'était aussi drôle qu'à St Mangouste ! Un jeune homme avait le pied coincé dans la bouche d'un poisson, un autre ne cessait de meuglait etc. Il cacha un léger rire et partit chercher Harry. Il y arriva et entra.

« J'ai manqué l'essentiel ?

-Tiens le parrain ! »

Harry rayonnait littéralement. Ron le félicita et s'approcha de son petit filleul. Les grand-parents étaient assis chacun d'un côté, Akemi faisait des gazouillements pour tenter le petit à sourire. Mitsuko berçait son bébé, tout doucement. Il commença à grimacer puis, il se mit pleurer. Mitsuko sourit et enleva sa chemise d'hôpital et l'allaita. Il suçait le téton avec ravissement qui lui fournissait sa nourriture. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient bleus foncés. En voyant toutes ces personnes, ils brillèrent de joie. Harry dit :

« Ron, je te présente mon garçon. Il s'appelle Seto. Seto Kunimitsa !

-Ton garçon ! Tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul, fit Mitsuko. J'ai fait plus des ¾ du travail.

-Peut-être mais c'est l'homme qui choisit le sexe de l'enfant.

-Je peux le faire roter ? demanda Akemi.

-C'est un bébé, pas un jouet, fit Hitsuro.

-Mais oui ! Mais oui ! répondit Akemi qui ne semblait pas l'avoir réellement écouté.

-Je suis grand-mère ! Je n'y arrive pas y croire ! »

Après son rot, Akemi donna Seto à Harry. Il s'assit et le regarda et Seto de même. Comment avait-il fait pour créer un être humain unique au monde ? Seto gazouilla de bonheur et se serra contre lui. Les bras de son père le réchauffait et cela le suffisait. Comme tout devait être simple pour lui. Rien que de penser à ce qui allait arriver dans les années à venir…

« Harry ! Tes yeux s'humidifient !

-C'est l'émotion, fit Mitsuko d'un ton câlin.

-Il faut prendre un photo ! »

Seto plia ses petits doigts et commença ses petits gazouillements. Il fit un petit sourire, un de ces sourires de bébés qui font fondre l'assemblée. Les jours suivants, plusieurs autres personnes vinrent féliciter les nouveaux parents. Mitsuko sortit de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard. C'était un magnifique printemps. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la terrasse en compagnie de ses parents. Allongé, Seto agitait ses petits bras.

« Seto, fit Harry.

-Ga?

-Tu viens dans mes bras ? »

Harry le prit et s'installa sur la pelouse. Il était chez lui, avec sa famille.

« Harry ne quitte plus Seto d'un œil, remarqua Hakani.

-C'est vrai, il est juste heureux d'être père. »

Harry revint vers eux et installa Seto sur les genoux d'Hitsuro. Seto commença à jouer avec ses vêtements. Hitsuro sourit à son petit-fils. Mitsuko contemplait ce spectacle. Elle aussi, elle était heureuse. Elle murmura à l'oreille de son fils.

« Tu es né au printemps, tu seras très épanoui, comme ces fleurs.

-Ga ?

-Tu comprendras plus tard. »

Seto mordilla sa peluche en regardant sa mère. Elle lui sourit. Trois mois plus tard, un cri réveilla le couple Potter.

« Ouin !

-Il est 4h00 du matin. Il fait des progrès. L'autre soir, c'était 3h30, remarqua Harry en se frottant les yeux.

-Va me le chercher au lieu de faire des commentaires, rétorqua Mitsuko.

-Oui. »

Harry entra dans la chambre de son fils. Lorsque Seto le vit, il s'arrêta de pleurer. Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à sa mère qui était prête à le nourrir. Seto se saisit du sein et téta. Elle dit :

« Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de l'allaiter.

-Chérie, il n'a que trois mois. Il a l'air content.

-Ils sont toujours contents. Je demanderais conseil. »

« Mais où est-il ? »

Elle tapa le bureau de son poing. La colère l'envahissait. Elle regarda son bras. La marque était toujours là mais le maître…

« Je te tuerais Harry James Potter ! Tu payeras la mort de mon maître !»


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre! Merci Orieul pour ton commentaire. Plus que 2 chapitres! Donc la note du chapitre 2 ne doit pas être pris en compte, je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête

Chapitre 3 : A quoi se tient le bonheur

« Elle doit être ici !

-Envoyez-les la chercher, elle et ses complices. »

Erika faisait tourner son stylo. Elle était la dernière officier mangemort. Les autres avaient été tués ou emprisonnés. Elle devait trouver Potter et lui faire payer, le tuer. Etre une mangemort avait été sa seule chance de faire honneur à sa famille qui l'avait félicité. Elle se souvenait…

_« Voldemort est véritablement quelqu'un ! Lui saura purifier cette Terre ! Les sorciers sont les plus puissants, pourquoi devraient-ils se cacher ?_

_-Je suis d'accord chéri._

_-Père, mère. Qui est Voldemort ?_

_-Quelqu'un de bien, de puissant._

_-Qui sont les gens qu'ils tuent ?_

_-Des impurs des sous-humains ! »_

Voilà ce qu'on lui avait appris ! Elle connaissait des sorts dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Comment pourrait-elle oublier le jour où elle devint des leurs ?

_« Promet-tu de me servir fidèlement et aveuglement ?_

_-Oui mon maître._

_-Sache que tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière. Tout trahison sera puni de souffrance suivit de la mort._

_-Je sais mon maître. Je vous suis entièrement dévouée, corps et âme._

_-Alors, sois des nôtre. »_

Il posa sa baguette sur son bras et la marqua. Elle ressentit une vive douleur. Mais elle ne cria pas, elle resta impassible. Lorsqu'elle se releva la marque lui brûlait toujours la peau. Elle avait tué des familles entières sans hésitation et sans regret. Deux ans au service de Voldemort, si seulement elle l'avait rejoint plus tôt. Harry Potter… Le seul qui osait contré Voldemort ouvertement. La première fois qu'elle avait vu, elle s'avouait qu'il avait été impressionnant. Lui aussi connaissait des choses…

_« Les Aurors !_

_-Tuez-les jusqu'au dernier !_

_-Harry Potter est avec eux !_

_-Quoi ? »_

_Harry s'avança. Il fonda sur les Mangemorts et les mit à terre avec sa baguette. Ce fut tellement rapide. Certains s'enfuirent mais Erika se dressa contre lui._

_« Je te défie, Harry Potter !_

_-Mais tu n'es qu'une gamine. Quelle âge ? 17 ans ?_

_-Peu importe l'âge ! Seule compte la puissance ! 6 mois que je suis parmi eux et aucun regret._

_-Et tu penses qu'avec un entraînement de 6 mois tu peux me battre ? Tu es arrogante. »_

_Mais Erika lui donna du fil à retordre. S'en apercevant, Harry lui dit :_

_« Je t'avais sous-estimé. Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Voldemort ? Crois-tu que la mort, la souffrance et la peur doivent régner ? Que désires-tu ? Ce qui fait la beauté du monde est la différence._

_-C'est aussi sa faiblesse. »_

_Harry la mit par terre. Il eut un sourire malsain._

_« Ne jamais se déconcentrer en combat. »_

_Erika n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir._

Elle frappa la table avec son poing. Un Mangemort entra :

« Maîtresse, il semblerait qu'Harry Potter ait quitté l'Angleterre.

-La Terre est vaste comment le retrouver ?

-Ses amis sauront, capturons-les.

-Ses amis sont des Aurors ! Il s'attendent sûrement à ce qu'on les attaque ! Laisse-moi maintenant. Je dois réfléchir. »

Il sortit, la laissant seule.

« Que désires-tu ? »

Elle n'en savait rien. Ces familles mortes sous ses mains, elle en était fière. Ils étaient inférieurs et il fallait qu'il vienne !

« Quel gâchis ! Il avait tellement de pouvoirs. Cela aurait pu être un allié précieux mais ils pensent comme ces idiots du ministère. »

BOUM !

Erika se leva brusquement. On entendit plusieurs cris et des sortilèges lancés. Les Aurors ! Elle se saisit de sa baguette et sortit.

« Avada Kedavra !

-AAAA !

-Endoloris !

-Expelliarmus ! »

Erika fut propulsée en avant. On l'avait attaqué par derrière. Elle se retourna. Elle siffla entre ses dents :

« Toi, tu es Hermione Granger !

-Je suis si connue que ça ? Tu m'en vois flattée.

-Vous me le payerez, tous !

-Nous verrons.

-C'est tout vu, nous verrons ! Je tuerais Harry Potter et sa famille avec !

-Tu parles trop, fit Hermione. Silencio ! »

Erika la foudroya du regard. Hermione s'adressa aux autres Aurors :

« Amenez-les au Ministère. Nous les jugerons. Je crois que nous avons attrapé les plus gros. »

Erika se laissa emmener. Oui un jour, ils allaient lui payer !

« Seto ! Viens vers papa !

-Allez mon chéri. »

Seto s'appuya sur ses mains, se leva difficilement et marcha vers Harry. Il conservait ses mains à l'avant pour garder un équilibre. Lorsqu'il prit plus d'assurance, il accéléra et…

BAM !

Il s'étala, face contre terre. Il souleva sa tête et se mit à sangloter. Il refusait de bouger. Harry s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Seto enfouit sa figure contre son torse. Il se calma un peu. Harry le berça doucement :

« Mon pauvre petit, il s'est fait mal.

-Ca lui apprendra à voir trop loin.

-Tu es dure Mitsuko, il a encore le temps.

-Oui, profitez-en avant qu'il ne devienne un voyou. »

Il y eut un silence. Harry et Mitsuko se tournèrent. Ron se tenait plus loin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Seto le vit et se mit à rire.

« Ton filleul est content de te voir.

-Je le sais, fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Gouzi, gouzi ! »

Ron fit des grimaces. Seto le fixa bizarrement. Harry se mit à rire. Seto se tourna vers sa mère et tendit ses bras vers elle.

« C'est bon, dit Ron, je te rends à ta mère.

-Ils sont bizarres les bébés.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je me suis toujours demandé ou ma mère et mon père trouvaient la force pour s'occuper de nous.

-Oui…

-Ne sois pas gêné.

-Hein ?

-Nous avons le droit de parler des morts. Qui nous avait dit qu'ils restaient à jamais dans notre cœur ? Ils vivent en quelque sorte. Alors j'en parle comme il me chante.

-J'envie ta personnalité.

-J'ai mes défauts.

-Comme tout le monde je suppose.

-Oui, personne n'est pas parfait et c'est mieux ainsi.

-Je ne veux plus me tourner vers le passé, j'avance.

-Les souvenirs sont importants mais…

-Il ne faut pas devenir nostalgiques. »

Ils se sourirent. Mitsuko les observait de la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'ils aimaient discuter tranquillement. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu une amie précieuse, toujours là pour la soutenir ou même se disputait pour se réconcilier après afin de comprendre que la personne lui était chère, non… elle ne l'avait pas connu. Ses soi-disant amies étaient froides, distantes comme son frère. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifiaient et un pincement. C'était Seto. Son regarda signifiait :

« Ne pleure pas. »

Elle s'essuya les yeux et embrassa son petit garçon. Elle lui murmura :

« Je crois que tu es la meilleure chose que j'ai faite. Non, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle le câlina, le posa à terre et se mit à jouer avec lui. Seto lui souriait. Harry et Ron entrèrent.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose chérie ?

-Je veux bien.

-Et toi Ron ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as les yeux un peu mouillé.

-Ah bon ? Mais je vais bien. Vous gardez Seto, je prépare les boissons. »

Elle partit. Harry prit Seto et le mit sur les genoux de Ron. Il rejoignit Mitsuko.

« Chérie…

-Désolée, je m'y habitue pas. Je ne connais pas l'amitié. »

Il la prit par les épaules et les lui massa.

« Ils sont aussi tes amis et tu le sais.

-Oui… »

Il la tourna et l'embrassa en baladant ses mains.

« Vicieux !

-Bah quoi ? »

Elle se détacha de lui.

« Passe-moi la cafetière s'il te plait. »

« Dis tonton Ron, je peux balancer la tour ? »

Seto venait de fêter ses cinq ans. Quelques instants plus tôt, Ron avait officiellement annoncé que Seto serait son disciple aux échecs. Il lui apprenait les noms des pions.

« Tu sais Seto, on ne balance pas une tour.

-Si ! Je l'ai vu à la télé. C'est comme ça que le gentil, il enlève les méchants du château.

-Mais il est cassé le château.

-Bah, après il le remet !

-Ils sont tellement mignons. Il fait vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais quand on sait comment Harry joue…

-Pardon ?

-Rien, rien !

-J'avais cru entendre.

-Mais s'il est excellent, on saura qu'il est le tien. »

Il y eut un silence. C'était Fred qui venait d'ajouter la dernière remarque.

« Fred, tu peux sortir tout de suite, lança Mitsuko.

-Ne fais pas de blagues de ce genre devant Seto, fit Harry.

-J'ai pas compris ? Elle était où la blague ?

-Une blague de grands.

-M'en fiche de toutes façons, voilà !

-Quel caractère. »

« Mitsuko, tu sais où j'ai mis la boîte à outils ?

-Aucune idée.

-C'est pourquoi faire les outils ?

-Je vais t'installer une balançoire.

-Ouais ! Et je pourrais aller sur la Lune avec ça !

-Oui, dès que j'aurais retrouvé ces maudits outils ! »

Avec tous les moldus alentour, mieux valait éviter la magie même si les moldus Japonais croyaient plus aux esprits que les Anglais.

« Ca doit être plus facile pour notre ministère non ? Etant donné que tout le monde sait qu'il y a des choses anormales. Enfin du moins, ils y croient.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je vous plains les Anglais. Tu as retrouvé tes outils ?

-Non, impossible de mettre la main dessus ! »

BANG

Harry resta figé. C'était quoi ça? Il se précipita vers la pièce d'à côté. La boîte à outils s'était abattue sur la tête de Seto. Harry paniqua.

« SETO ! Mitsuko apporte la pharmacie ! Tu as mal ?

-Non non ça va. Je crois que j'ai juste une bosse. »

Harry s'évanouit à cause de cette réaction.

« Papa ?

-Je croyais que c'était Seto qui n'allait pas bien. »

Mitsuko apporta des glaçons en plaça sur le front de Harry et sur la bosse de Seto. Harry dit :

« Mais t'as vu comment il a réagi ? Cela aurait dut l'assommer ! Mais non, ça va ! »

Mitsuko sourit à Seto en lui pressant les glaçons.

« Tu as réussi à mettre à terre le grand Harry Potter et ce n'est pas un mince exploit ! Tu es très fort Seto.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, garde ces glaçons sur ta tête.

-On va se promener.

-Papa n'est pas en état. Il a eu très peu pour toi. »

Seto s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit un bisou.

« Pardon.

-C'est pas grave. Au moins j'ai retrouvé mes outils. Je vais pouvoir construire ta balançoire.

-D'accord, je peux regarder une cassette ?

-Si tu veux. »

Seto commença par allumer la télé et alla chercher un dessin-animé. Lorsqu'il arriva, c'était une annonce d'un nouveau jeu. Intrigué, il éleva le volume.

« Le duel de monstres est le nouveau jeu de cartes inventé par Pegasus J. Crawford. Des monstres, des cartes magiques et pièges. Le but étant de faire perdre tous les points de vie à l'adversaire. Il y a d'innombrables stratégies, des cartes rarissimes ! Dépêchez-vous d'acheter vos cartes et peut-être serez-vous le prochain maître du duel de monstres. ! »

L'autre pub parlait de lait concentré. Seto resta indécis. Il avait l'air bien ce jeu.

« Moi je serais le maître ! »

Il inséra sa cassette et commença à regarder.

« Il neige ! On va dehors ! On va dehors !

-Oui, fit Hitsuro en enfilant ses gants.

-On arrive. »

Harry et Mitsuko travaillaient ce jour là. C'était les grands-parents qui gardaient Seto.

« Seto, mets ton écharpe.

-Ah non, pas celle là ! Elle pique, je veux la verte !

-D'accord, fit Hakani.

-On va faire un bonhomme de neige ! Et de la luge !

-Où est-ce que tu veux faire la luge ?

-Au parc ! Le lac est gelée, c'est papa qui me l'a dit.

-Très bien, on ira.

-Et après une crêpe, et un chocolat chaud et du saumon.

-Tu mange du saumon avec du chocolat ? demanda Hitsuro un peu étonné.

-Non mais je vais essayer ! Et ensuite je veux des jouets, des tas de jouets.

-Si tu continues de réclamer autant de choses, tu n'auras rien du tout ! De plus ta grand-mère et moi sommes vieux, on oublie tout au fur et à mesure. Au fait pourquoi voulais-tu mélanger le saumon et le chocolat spécialement ?

-Bin, quand je suis allé chez tata Akemi, j'ai vu tonton Takeshi et il m'a dit que chez papa, on mangeait n'importe quoi. »

Hitsuro ne répondit pas. Si c'était un ami de la famille mais venant de Takeshi…

« Pépé, qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Grand-père.

-C'est trop long de dire ça, je préfère dire pépé.

-Tu es comme ta mère !

-Papa me le dit aussi.

-Alors s'il te le dit aussi, le débat est clos.

-C'est quoi un débat ?

-C'est quand plusieurs personnes parlent d'un même sujet pendant très longtemps.

-Bah, ça pas duré longtemps.

-C'est une façon de parler.

-Parler de quoi ?

-Rien, oublie ça. »

Seto partit chercher un jouet. Hitsuro se tourna vers sa femme.

« J'avais oublié à quel point c'est dur de leur faire comprendre certains mots.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien !

-Comment ai-je fait pour apprendre tout ceci ?

-Parce que tu es intelligent ! »

Le téléphone sonna. Hakani décrocha.

« Oui ? Ah, ma chérie ! Oui, nous allions partir. Dans une heure, très bien. »

Elle se tourna vers Seto qui venait d'arriver.

« Papa et maman viennent tout à l'heure au parc.

-Youpi ! »

« Harry ! Mitsuko ! Nous sommes là !

-Maman ! Papa !

-Oh ! Le joli bonhomme de neige !

-En fait c'est papa !

-Je ne suis pas si gros.

-Moi je le trouve très ressemblant !

-Très drôle.

-Hihihi !

-Tu trouves ça amusant toi ?

-Oui ! fit Seto en tapant des mains dans l'impatience que son père joue avec lui.

-Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

-Ouah ! »

Seto se mit à courir, Harry n'en avait pas besoin étant donné sa grande taille par rapport au petit garçon.

« Tu vas pas m'attraper !

-On verra ! »

Mitsuko et ses parents les regardaient de loin. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

« Seto est bien dans son école ?

-Oui, il nous raconte des tas de choses ; le déjeuner, comment et à quoi ils ont joué… C'est amusant de voir à quel point c'est important pour lui.

-Maintenant qu'il sait parler, il va pas s'en priver !

-Sûrement pas.

-Seto a croisé Takeshi. Il lui a dit qu'en Angleterre, on mangeait n'importe quoi.

-Venant de lui, ça ne peut être que de mauvais sentiments. Quel imbécile ! Il ne faut pas que Seto s'approche trop de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher non plus. Crois-moi, il vaut qu'il ne l'évite pas excessivement.

-Ton père à raison.

-Oui. »

On entendit un petit cri. Harry venait de saisir Seto et de le prendre dans ses bras. Seto riait aux éclats. Le visage d'Harry s'adoucit. Mitsuko se sentait heureuse. Cette vie qu'elle avait tant désiré, elle l'avait. Elle se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Harry. Si son sac ne s'était pas déchiré ce jour là, peut-être ne serait-elle pas avec lui en ce moment.

**Flash back**

_« Ah ! Mon sac !_

_-Je peux vous aider ?_

_-Merci c'est gentil._

_-Mais pourquoi mettez-vous autant de chose dans ce sac en plastique ? Vous êtes si écologique que ça ? Pour des grandes courses, il est préférable de prendre un cadis._

_-C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire autant de courses d'un coup. _

_-Je vois ça. »_

_Elle leva la tête. L'homme était vraiment beau. Sur son front…_

_« Mais vous êtes… »_

_Elle ne put en dire davantage car Harry lui avait mis la main sur la bouche. Elle se dégagea._

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_

_-Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer. Je préfère l'anonymat._

_-Bin voyons !_

_-Pourquoi me regardez-vous avec dédain ?_

_-Parce que…_

_-Vous croyez que je suis inférieure à vous ?_

_-Si vous connaissez la réponse alors pourquoi me posez-vous la question ?_

_-C'est pour vous que j'ai dit ça. »_

_Elle n'avait pas répondu._

_« Vous croyez vraiment que je suis inférieure ?_

_-Je…_

_-J'ai l'impression que vous êtes seule vous aussi. _

_-Et alors ?_

_-Sachez que je suis comme vous. »_

**Fin du flash back**

Depuis, ils avaient commencé à se voir.

« Au lit !

-NAN !

-Si.

-Je veux pas allez au lit ! Maman !

-Tu fais ce que ton père te dit.

-Veux pas ! Veux pas !

-Allez, je vais te lire des histoires. »

Seto arrêta de crier mais bouda. Harry redescendit une demi-heure plus tard.

« Ca y est, le monstre est couché et endormi.

-Dis Harry.

-Oui.

-Et si on donnait à Seto un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

-Désolée, je n'ai pas vu de boutiques de ce genre.

-Tu as fait l'école du rire ?

-Oui, avec Fred et George et Ron.

-Bin voyons. Alors, tu veux bien ?

-Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien que non.

-Réponds ou je m'énerve, fit-elle en commençant à déboutonner la chemise.

-Puisque tu le prends comme ça, c'est oui. Je suis tout à toi. Mais évite de faire trop de bruit, nous avons un petit.

-C'est toi qui fait le plus de bruit… »

Elle l'empoigna et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry libéra ses cheveux et balada ses mains sur le dos de sa femme. Elle lui embrassa le cou. Elle claqua les doigts et les lumières s'éteignirent. Harry lui enleva la chemise et lui massa les seins. Elle haleta doucement. Il la prit par les reins, la plaqua contre le mur et lui souleva une jambe en la caressant. Il donna quelques coups. Elle sentit son désir qui grandissait. Elle retira sa chemise et passa sa langue sur son torse. De son autre main, Harry lui saisit la tête. Il soufflait fortement. Elle lui donnait énormément de plaisir. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Là, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son nombril sans s'arrêter. Mitsuko lui caressait les cheveux. Il ne cessait pas, elle voulait qu'il fasse autre chose. Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Il remonta à sa bouche avec sa langue toujours en lui caressant la poitrine. Il glissa une deux doigts dans son intimité féminine. Elle se retint de jouir. Ils se débarrassèrent des vêtements restants. Il resta un moment à l'observer puis amena sa bouche vers le bas. Il remonta et la laissa se balader. Lorsqu'ils n'y tinrent plus, Mitsuko conduit le membre en érection. Lorsqu'il fut en elle et qu'il projetait sa semence, Mitsuko ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Le petit nouveau est en route. »

Harry eut une crise de fou rire. Il se plaqua contre son cou pour ne pas exploser. Mitsuko sentait son souffle saccadé.

« C'est un quoi alors? »

Mitsuko était enceinte de huit mois. Seto avait demandé si cela était un garçon ou une fille. La gynécologue lui montra avec ses radios.

« Tu veux que ce soit un frère ou une sœur ?

-Un frère ! Les filles c'est nul !

-Dis donc toi !

-Bah quoi, vous êtes une femme, pas une fille. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« C'est un garçon. Voilà la radio et ce qui nous permet de le savoir.

-Mon frère a un zizi !

-Bah tant mieux, sinon je m'inquiéterais, dit Harry en riant.

-Il arrive quand ?

-Dans un mois à peu près.

-C'est long.

-Tu vas devoir être patient. Parle-lui, il peut t'entendre.

-Bon, bin, salut frérot. On va jouer ensemble, tout les deux, quand tu sortiras de ton bain.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un bain mais bon… »

« Elle va accoucher maman ? Makuba va venir ?

-On va les voir à l'hôpital. »

Seto grimpa sur un muret et marcha dessus. Harry le devançait. Puis, sans crier gare, il se retourna et le prit dans ses bras. Seto eut un petit cri mais se mit à rire presque immédiatement.

« Makuba, il pleure tout le temps !

-Comme toi quand tu avais son âge.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Mitsuko arriva avec Makuba dans ses bras. Il avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux gris comme son grand-père paternel. Harry prit Seto dans ses bras et s'assit à côté de sa femme. Seto regardait son frère téter. Il interrogea :

« On est une famille papa ?

-Oui mon chéri, nous sommes une famille.

-On sera toujours ensemble ?

-Pour l'éternité. Je t'ai acheté des cartes.

-Youpi ! »

Il se dépêcha de les déballer.

« Ah, je l'ai déjà celle-là ! Bon, je l'échangerais. Alors, celle-là j'en veux pas… »

Il continua de faire ses comptes.

« Il est bien ce jeux, je trouve, dit Mitsuko.

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que cela ira pour nos enfants ? Ce sont des… cracmols. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Tout finit dans les larmes

« Ici Harry Potter, j'écoute. Ah beau-père. Je… Oui… Je vois. »

Hakani n'était plus de ce monde. Elle était partie dans son sommeil, elle n'avait rien senti. Hitsuro devint plus faible à cause de cette perte. La fin approchait…

« Chérie, peux-tu aller acheter des œufs ?

-Entendu ! Seto, vient avec moi !

-Oui ! »

Seto avait maintenant huit ans. Makuba deux ans. Il se mit à pleurer.

« C'est bon, tu viens avec nous ! fit Mitsuko en le prenant.

-Je vais chercher ses chaussures. »

Seto courut vers la chambre. Mitsuko sourit. Il était un grand frère très attentionné. Il arriva et les attacha aux pieds de Makuba.

« Merci, fit-il avec une petite voix.

-Pas de quoi. A plus tard papa !

-A plus tard ! »

Ils sortirent. Ils passèrent une heure à faire les courses. Ce qui avait duré le plus longtemps, c'était de décroché Makuba du magasin de jouets. Ils croisèrent Takeshi. Mitsuko prit une forte respiration pour se préparer aux sarcasmes de son frère.

« Tiens Mitsuko.

-Tiens Takeshi.

-Tu fais tes courses avec tes sang-mêlés ?

-Les sang-mêlées valent mieux que vous ! hurla Seto. Je vous interdit de vous moquer de mon frère ! Et de moi !

-Aussi prétentieux que ton père. Crois-moi Mitsuko, tu regretteras de t'être unie à ce… Potter.

-Toujours à radoter la même chose. Tu n'es pas las de ce discours ? Tu me disais que l'amour c'était des foutaises, que ce lien n'existait pas mais c'est faux. Le lien qui m'unit à Harry est authentique, vrai ! Lui seul me rend heureuse, lui seul à le droit de me toucher. Il me protégera de tous les dangers. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire me fera changer d'avis.

-Les Mangemorts le tueront un jour !

-Alors, ce sera une bataille dont ils s'en souviendront. Si Harry meurt avant moi, je serais heureuse car j'aurais été la seule qu'il a aimé. Tu perds ton temps Takeshi. Même père est fatigué de toi.

-Si tu le dis !

-A présent je vais rentrer chez moi. Nous avons un dîner à préparer, des amis viennent ce soir.

-Prostituée ! Ouaïe ! »

Seto venait de lui donner un coup de pied au tibia.

« Maudit…

-Je t'interdis de le toucher ! De plus, tu l'as mérité. » s'emporta Mitsuko.

Seto et Makuba lui tirèrent la langue. Takeshi eut un mauvais sourire.

« Bon courage avec tes cracmols. »

Il transplana. Mitsuko resta figée. Elle serra la main de ses garçons.

« Maman, fit Makuba.

-On rentre. »

« C'était un délice ! Harry tu progresses !

-Merci Ron.

-Une partie d'échec ! réclama Seto.

-Je finis le dessert et j'arrive.

-D'accord.

-Grand frère, joue avec moi.

-Tout de suite.

-Ils sont tellement mignons, dit Hermione.

-Vous viendrez bien Angleterre ?

-Oui, nous comptions venir cet été.

-Parfait. »

Seto resta silencieux toute la soirée. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit son oncle. Sa mère avait été de mauvaise humeur en préparant le dîner. Etait-ce de leur faute ? Ils n'avaient pas choisi d'être cracmols… Il savait que son père était un grand sorcier. C'était normal que ses fils devaient l'être… Seto s'endormit ce soir là avec le sentiment d'être une gêne pour ses parents, un boulet que l'on traîne sans savoir quoi en faire. Il pleura en silence. Il rêva qu'il s'enfuyait sur le dos du dragon blanc avec ses parents et son frère, loin des imbéciles et des hypocrites.

« Travaille bien mon chéri.

-Oui maman !

-Voilà, ton bento. Ne le renverse pas.

-Mais non.

-Allez, bonne journée Seto. »

Elle embrassa son fils. Seto se précipita vers sa classe. C'était une école pour les enfants de parents sorciers. Ils apprenaient à lire et à écrire et aussi les règles du mondes des sorciers. Etrangement aujourd'hui, tout ses copains étaient distants. Seto sentit son cœur se serrer mais continua d'avancer et s'assit à sa place. Il murmura à son voisin Toyama :

« J'ai trouvé la carte que tu voulais ! On fera un échange ! »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Pourtant c'était son meilleur copain. Le cours commença.

« Les moldus ne doivent pas apprendre l'existence officielle de notre monde. N'utilisez jamais de magie devant eux sauf si c'est pour vous défendre d'un grand danger.

-Y en qui sont pas concernés par cette loi » firent deux élèves en ricanant.

Leur regard se posa sur Seto. Oui, il était vraiment mal à l'aise. A la pause déjeuner, Toyama se précipita vers lui.

« Désolé, je ne t'ai pas répondu.

-Pas grave. Contre quoi tu m'échanges la carte ?

-Celle-là, ça te va ?

-Oui.

-Echange fait. On va jouer au foot avec les autres ?

-D'accord. »

Ils se précipitèrent vers eux. Seto demanda d'intégrer l'une des équipes. Les garçons répondirent.

« On veut bien de Toyama mais pas de toi !

-Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? On jouait tout le temps ensemble avant.

-Oui, c'était avant ! Maintenant, c'est plus pareil !

-T'as rien à faire dans l'école ! T'es même pas un sorcier ! Sale cracmol !

-Sale cracmol ! Sale cracmol ! répétèrent les autres en chœur.

-Mais arrêtez ! s'exclama Toyama.

-Laisse, je m'en fiche. »

Seto partit, la mine indifférente. Lorsqu'il fut à l'abri des regards, il courut aux toilettes. Il se mit à pleurer et ne bougea pas de l'après-midi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ce fut Harry qui vint le chercher.

« Seto. Tu n'aurais pas dû manquer la classe à cause de ces imbéciles. Toyama-kun m'a passé les cours. »

Seto ne répondit pas.

« Il m'a dit que ces garçons t'avaient insulté. »

Seto se taisait.

« Tu dois être fort. Ne te laisse pas abattre.

-Pourquoi je suis un cracmol ? sanglota Seto.

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Je t'aime Seto. Je t'aimerais toujours. Ca ne change rien. Tu peux avoir une vie en étant un cracmol. Maman et moi nous t'aiderons. Nous te laisserons pas seul. »

Seto leva la tête et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

« Reste avec moi papa.

-Oui. Je serais avec toi. »

Les enfant furent sermonnés. Certains se remirent à jouer avec Seto mais d'autres ne l'approchèrent plus à la demande de leur parent. Seto sentit un sentiment de haine l'emplir. Il y avait encore quelques mois, ils étaient amis. Cette nuit, Harry se réveilla à cause de Seto. Il se précipita vers sa chambre. Seto faisait un cauchemar et ne se réveillait pas.

« Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

-Seto ! Réveille-toi !

-Je ne veux pas aller dans le royaume des ombres ! »

Le royaume des ombres ? Non… C'était un ancien jeu dont Harry connaissait l'existence. Seto était-il mêlé à cela ?

« Réveille-toi Seto ! Laissez-le en dehors de ça ! »

Seto se réveilla. Makuba également en pleurant. Mitsuko arriva pour le réconforter. Seto se tourna vers son père.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar mais je m'en souviens plus… Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Harry le dévisagea.

« Ce n'est rien, ça va aller. »

Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller. »

Lorsque ses enfants furent endormis, Harry emprunta la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Ron. C'était la journée à ce moment là.

« Bah, que fais-tu là Harry ? »

Harry le lui raconta. Ron ne répondit rien, songeur. Harry cogna la table en hurlant.

« Je ne les laisserais pas l'emporter, Seto n'a rien avoir avec ces fables égyptiennes ! »

« C'est impressionnant le palais est super grand !

-La Reine doit s'y perdre non ?

-Sûrement, fit Ron.

-Je veux voir l'horloge.

-Le Big Ben ? D'accord. »

Makuba réclama une glace ainsi que Seto. Harry les prit en photo.

« Oncle Ron m'a dit que je faisait des progrès aux échecs.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Ron. Un jour il me battra.

-Seto, c'est quoi ce catalogue que tu tiens depuis quelques jours ? interrogea Hermione.

-Je l'ai amené du Japon. C'est le guide du duel de monstre. Il y a toutes les cartes.

-Et tu voudrais laquelle ?

-Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. »

Harry se pencha et examina la carte. Le dragon avait une puissance d'attaque de 3000 points et il était majestueux.

« Il y en a que quatre exemplaires dans le monde, soupira Seto.

-Et on les a découvert ?

-Pas encore. Mais j'en aurais un, un jour ! Et je serais le champion du duel de monstres !

-T'as raison champion, dit Harry.

-On continue la visite ? »

Un matin, Seto se leva de bonne heure. Il aimait beaucoup l'Angleterre. Il vit son père par la fenêtre. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et le rejoignit.

« Attends-moi !

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Où vas-tu ?

-Voir mes parents au cimetière. »

Seto ne répondit pas. Il savait que ses grands-parents paternels étaient morts depuis longtemps.

« Je veux venir avec toi. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais il le prit dans ses bras. Arrivés là-bas, ils se dirigèrent vers deux tombes. Harry commença à les nettoyer. Seto examina les deux photos accrochés à la pierre. Sa grand-mère Lily était d'une beauté extraordinaire, yeux verts, cheveux auburn, alors que son grand-père James était d'un physique plutôt simple. Il avait les cheveux noirs et des lunettes qui couvrait ses yeux gris. Harry, en grandissant, avait hérité du visage rond de sa mère. Oui, il ressemblait beaucoup à ses parents.

« Comment grand-père a pu être avec grand-mère ? Il est pas très beau comparé à elle. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Mon père avait du charme. Il avait une forte personnalité. Tu vois, il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte. Toi aussi tu pourras avoir une petite-amie avec ta personnalité.

-Bah, j'aime pas les petites filles !

-Une jeune fille alors, dit Harry en souriant.

-Mouais. »

Ils se turent.

« Quand je pense que j'ai pu grandir et m'épanouir sans eux…

-Mais ils ne te manquent pas des fois ? »

Harry lui sourit tristement. Cela voulait dire oui. Seto n'ajouta rien de plus. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main. Harry le serra dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers les tombes.

« Maman, papa. Je suis heureux. J'ai fondé ma famille, j'ai profité de la vie que vous avez protégé. Je vous remercie.

-J'ai faim.

-On va rentrer, champion

-Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-C'est bien toi qui a dit que tu seras champion du duel de monstres.

-Oui. J'aurais des trophées.

-Pour moi, tu seras toujours le champion. »

« Elle se tient tranquille Erika.

-Méfie-toi. »

Ce n'était plus les détraqueurs qui gardait la prison d'Azkaban mais des Aurors de haut niveau. Erika avait tenté de soudoyer avec son corps des informations sur Harry Potter sans succès. Les Aurors en avait fait part au ministère de la magie qui les avait recommandé la plus grande vigilance. Ron en fut averti, Neville de même. Celui-ci dit :

« Elle tient vraiment à tuer Harry.

-Oui, elle est capable de tout.

-Heureusement que nos Aurors sont entraînés.

-Oui.

-Mais quand quelqu'un désire ardemment quelque chose, il est prêt à tout.

-Je sais, soyons sur nos gardes. Mais je crains que le beau frère d'Harry, Takeshi, fasse tout pour la libérer. Il en serait capable pour se débarrasser de lui.

-Je sais. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Tu n'es pas le seul.

-Faisons tout, pour qu'elle ne le trouve jamais. »

« Joyeux anniversaire Seto ! hurla Makuba.

-Merci !

-Tiens, tes cadeaux. Pour tes douze ans. »

Seto reçut un échiquier de Ron, des cartes de la part de son père et de sa mère, un jeu de société de la part de son grand-père. Akemi lui offrit un jeu de construction, Hermione, un livre sur les jeux dans le temps, Fred et George des bombabouses (au grand dam de Mitsuko) et des tas d'autres choses. Harry avait invité les enfants du quartier. Seto se mit à jouer avec son frère et les autres. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à jouer.

« J'adore les fêtes ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Nous aussi ! »

Le soir, il fit une partie d'échec contre Ron et…

« OUAH ! J'ai perdu contre mon filleul !

-Tu n'as pas fait exprès de perdre ?

-Mais non !

-Hé hé ! Je suis le meilleur ! se complimenta Seto.

-Vantard.

-Mauvais perdant.

-Seto, fit Harry solennellement, tu as enfin vengé ton père aux échecs en battant Ron.

-Tu étais si nul que ça papa ? »

Harry s'immobilisa. Il y eut un fou rire général.

« Seto, fit Harry, je ne te permets pas de…

-La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, dit Mitsuko.

-Bin voyons. »

Seto sourit. Il vit son père cacher une enveloppe en haut de l'armoire. Harry avait été absent plusieurs jours. Pourquoi ? Il le saurait un jour ou l'autre. Il alla se coucher d'excellente humeur. Peu importe qu'il était cracmol ou non. Il était heureux d'avoir cette famille et ces amis.

« Erika, laisse-moi entrer dans ton corps et je te donnerais la force de te venger. »

Un démon vengeur s'approcha d'elle. Un moyen de sortir, n'importe lequel.

« Unissons-nous ! Haïs cette homme plus que maintenant.

-Je hais Harry Potter et sa famille ! Je veux les tuer ! Je veux les faire souffrir ! Donne-moi ta force !

-Alors, le marché est accepté ! »

Il pénétra dans son corps par la bouche. Erika rugit. Elle sentit ce démon l'envahir avec sa puissance. Lorsqu'elle se releva, une aura maléfique se dégageait d'elle. Ses yeux étaient devenus violets. Elle eut un sourire.

« Commençons par sortir de cet endroit. »

Les Aurors, alertés par son cri, accoururent. Erika souffla un jet de flamme. Les Aurors hurlèrent. Elle passa à travers les barreaux et s'enfuit d'Azkaban. Attaquer le Ministère était trop risqué. L'alerte n'allait pas tardé à être donné. Elle se posa sur un rocher et se concentra sur la localisation d'un individu qui haïssait également Harry Potter. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retrouva en face de Takeshi.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Connais-tu un certain Harry Potter ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Répond à ma question.

-Oui je le connais. Cet infâme sang mêlé s'est uni à ma sœur et a déshonoré ma famille !

-Donc tu le hais.

-Oui !

-Nous allons nous entendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis son ennemi. Je veux sa mort.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui et tu va m'y aider. Dis-moi où il se trouve.

-Certainement. »

« Ron ! Erika s'est enfuie ! Elle est au Japon !

-Quoi ! »

« Il fait beau ce soir.

-Oui.

-Je voudrais me promener. J'aime bien l'air frais.

-Si tu veux.

-Viens Maki.

-J'arrive. »

Ils se promenèrent dans le parc. Harry se sentait bien.

« Yououh !

-Tante Akemi !

-Vous aussi êtes dehors. Il fait tellement bon ce coir.

-C'est agréable en effet.

-Tu faisais une simple balade ?

-Non, je voulais voir ma sœur.

-Eh bien, c'est réussi.

-J'ai confectionné de nouvelles robes, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Venez demain chez moi.

-Demain, j'ai un match, répliqua Seto.

-Il ne durera pas toute la journée ?

-Non.

-Alors, vous viendrez après. Je vous ferais des takoyakis.

-Ah oui ! Tu sais très bien les faire…

-Avada Kedavra ! »

Le silence. Personne n'avait eut le temps de réagir. Akemi tomba sur le sol…

« AKEMI ! hurla Mitsuko.

-Il est trop tard, sauve-toi ! s'écria Harry en voyant une dizaine de Mangemorts arrivés.

-Maman, pleura Makuba.

-Sauve-toi Mitsuko ! Prends Seto et Makuba et va-t'en ! Je vais les retenir ! »

Le cœur de Harry se glaça. Ces paroles… Les mêmes que son père avait prononcé avant de mourir. Harry sentit la peur le saisir. Non, il ne devait pas… il avait promis… Harry se saisit de sa baguette et pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans, il allait s'en servir pour se battre. Il engagea la lutte.

Mitsuko avait transplané chez elle en serrant bien fort ses enfants. Makuba pleurait très fort.

« Je veux mon papa !

-Seto reste caché ici avec Makuba, je vais chercher de l'aide. Ne bouge surtout pas ! Je viendrais te quérir, moi ou papa. »

Elle les mit dans un placard. Seto regarda sa mère pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse et le désespoir. Elle sortit et décida de courir pour brouiller les pistes. Ses pieds furent ligotés. Elle s'affala sur le sol. Sa baguette roula plus loin. Elle se retourna pour voir une femme. Erika se tenait devant elle.

« Où sont tes fils ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Ton frère préférerait que tu reste en vie.

-Mon quoi ? »

Ainsi, Takeshi les avait trahi. Il allait lui payer ! Erika sortit une épée.

« Je ne répéterais pas !

-Je ne te dirais pas où ils sont ! »

On entendit un bruit. Apparemment, des Aurors japonais étaient arrivés. Mitsuko sourit :

« C'est fini pour toi !

-Pour toi aussi ! »

Erika sauta et transperça Mitsuko à la poitrine. Elle se vida de son sang. Elle pensa :

« Harry…

-Mitsuko ? »

Sa femme était en danger.

« Ron ! Mitsuko est en danger ! »

Ron voulut le suivre mais un Mangemort s'interposa. Le temps qu'il le mette à terre, Harry avait disparu et il ne savait pas où le chercher.

Harry courrait dans toutes les rues, étrangement il savait où elle était mais… Allongée dans une mare de sang.

« Non… non… NON ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Mitsuko ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Protége nos enfants…

-Ca va aller.

-Je suis contente, j'avais peur de mourir seule.

-Tais-toi !

-Je suis désolée. Merci pour tout.

-Mitsuko…

-Je t'aime.

-Mitsuko ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne meurs pas ! »

Il la serra fortement dans ses bras. Assez, il en avait assez de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! AAAAAA !

-Je t'avais prévenu, fit une voix moqueuse. »

Harry se retourna. Takeshi était là.

« Tu n'as causé que le trouble dans notre famille. Cette Mangemort va maintenant tué tes cabots et c'est tant mieux. »

Harry se leva et le fixa. Takeshi recula d'un pas. Il n'avait plus cette lueur de douceur dans les yeux. Il luio faisait peur, voire le terrifiait. Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Que vas-tu faire ?

-Ceci ! »

Harry sortit l'épée de Gryffondor et la lui passa à travers la gorge. Takeshi eut un haut le cœur et tomba à terre. Harry murmura :

« J'aurais du te prévenir que je possède une personnalité mystérieuse. Je deviens un démon lorsqu'il s'agit de ceux que j'aime. Un schizophrène.

-Tu es bizarre. Quel dommage que tu n'ais pas voulu rejoindre Voldemort. Tu aurais accompli de grandes choses.

-Erika, tu t'es unie à un démon pour me vaincre ? Tu es pitoyable.

-Il est temps que tu pais pour la mort de mon maître. Je sais que tu as perdu certains de tes pouvoirs !

-Nous verrons !

-En attendant… »

Elle claqua des doigts. Une barrière apparu. Plus personne ne pouvait intervenir.

« Comme ça nous pourrons être tranquille. Meurs ! »

Harry évita son attaque. Elle lui envoya un endoloris. Harry le dévia de peu. Elle lui souffla du feu. Il créa une barrière de glace. Le reste brûlait, y compris le corps de Takeshi. Harry se précipita sur le corps de Mitsuko et la protégea également. Erika se mit à rire.

« Tu protège un cadavre.

-Toi, tu essaye de venger un cadavre également !

-Il en valait la peine.

-Tout comme Mitsuko ! Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à elle ! »

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Hitsuro venait de pénétrer dans la maison de sa fille. Elle était déserte. Il entendit un gémissement venant d'un placard. Il l'ouvrit et vit ses petits-enfants.

« Mais que faîtes-vous là ?

-Maman ! Papa ! se lamenta Makuba

-Tante Akemi, elle a été… le sortilège vert…

-Non, murmura Hitsuro.

-Maman est parti chercher de l'aide. Papa se bat avec ces gens, les Mangemorts.

-Dites-moi que c'est un blague… »

Seto se leva.

« Reste ici ! ordonna Hitsuro.

-Gardez Makuba grand-père ! »

Il partit. Que pouvait faire Hitsuro ? Rien… Il se contenta de serrer Makuba dans ses bras en espérant que tout aille bien pour son gendre et sa fille.

« Tempête de ténèbres !

-Pluie de feu ! »

Mais Harry se prit une partie de l'attaque. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de forces. Son épaule lui brûlait atrocement. Il devait la tuer avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il n'allait pas tenir encore plus longtemps. Il eut une idée. Il prit son épée en main.

« C'est fini Harry Potter !

-Tu crois ça ?

-Oui ! Tempête de ténèbres ! »

Harry sauta pour l'esquiver. Erika sourit.

« Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de forces. »

Elle continua à l'attaquer. Harry devait continuer à esquiver pour rassembler ses dernières forces.

Seto courrait vers son père. Il savait où il était. Plus que quatre rues et tourner à gauche.

Harry s'arrêta et brandit son épée. Il commença son attaque.

Plus que trois rues et tourner à gauche.

Erika prépara son attaque également.

Plus que deux rues et tourner à gauche.

Erika lança son attaque.

Plus q'une rue et tourner à gauche.

Harry lança également son attaque et atteint Erika de plein fouet.

Seto tourna à gauche et vit son père. Une partie de l'attaque transperça Harry.

« PAPAAAAAAA ! »

Erika tomba à terre. Son corps se décomposa et disparut, ainsi que la barrière. Seto se précipita vers lui et vit sa mère.

« Maman ?

-Elle… ne… reviendra… plus. »

La respiration de Harry était saccadé. Il contempla son fils.

« Où est Makuba ?

-Avec grand-père, répondit Seto en s'approchant de son père.

-Viens Seto. »

Harry s'adossa au mur. Du sang lui sortait de la bouche et du ventre.

« Je suis désolé Seto. Je ne pourrais pas rester physiquement à tes côtés. Mais je serais toujours avec toi dans ton cœur mon champion.

-Papa.

-Il y a des gens qui aiment faire du mal aux autres. Ne sois pas comme eux. Tu es un cracmol. Tu dois être fort.

-Oui.

-Occupe-toi de Makuba. Désormais, il n'y a que vous.

-Papa…

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir eu… Je le serais toujours.

-Ne pars pas…

-La mort est une chose naturelle mais on ne doit pas tuer. Ne deviens jamais comme eux.

-Tu me l'a déjà dit.

-Ah, bon. »

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Harry.

« Je ne voulais pas rejoindre mes parents maintenant. »

Il prit Seto dans ses bras.

« J'ai mal aux yeux papa.

-Si tu ne pleures pas maintenant ce n'est pas grave. Chacun est libre de faire son deuil comme il entend. C'est normal. Je n'ai pas pleuré à l'enterrement de Dumbledore alors que je l'aimais beaucoup. »

Seto leva la tête vers son père. Harry lui caressa les cheveux. Des larmes, encore des larmes, mêlées au sang.

« Il fait beau ce soir.

-Oui. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La vie continue malgré les douleurs

« Que leurs esprits soient en paix. »

D'Harry Potter et de Mitsuko Kunimitsa, il ne restait que des cendres. La cérémonie venait de finir. Les yeux de Seto ne reflétait que le vide. Makuba reniflait bruyamment. Les gens partaient les uns après les autres, tous habillés de noir. La plupart de ces personnes étaient venus pour représenter la famille, pas parce qu'ils aimaient cet homme et cette femme qui laissaient derrière eux, des souvenirs et des orphelins. Le vent souffla doucement. Ils étaient partis trop vite. Son père lui avait menti. Il n'allait pas rester à tout jamais avec lui. Qu'allait-ils leur arriver ? En rentrant, il laissa son frère dans sa chambre et alla écouter les discussions de leur famille.

« Leur parrain, Ronald Weasley, est dans le coma. Hitsuro est trop vieux pour s'occuper d'eux.

-Ils ont un héritage intéressant.

-Akemi est morte aussi. »

Ils se turent un instant.

« Qui va les prendre ?

-Je n'en veux pas !

-Moi non plus ! Les assassins ont été arrêtés mais ils peuvent revenir ! Je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'eux !

-Harry Potter ne nous a amené que des ennuis.

-Mettons-les à l'orphelinat et prenons leur héritage, ils doivent bien ça.

-Je suis d'accord.

-En plus ce sont des cracmols.

-Alors, c'est entendu. »

Seto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etaient-ils responsable de la mort de leur parent ? Juste pour avoir leur richesse ? Hypocrites… Il partit discrètement et s'enferma dans un bureau. Ron était considéré comme mort. Sa famille les abandonnait. Il avait l'impression de connaître son futur. Il les haïssait. Un jour, ils le payeront. Il ferait en sorte d'être craint et respecté. Faire en sorte que ces gens viennent le supplier à genoux… Si les sorciers n'avaient pas existé… Seto prit sa tête dans ses mains et se répéta :

« La magie n'existe pas. La magie n'existe pas. »

Il frappa dans les meubles jusqu'à se faire mal. Il se retint de crier et se courba. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais… ses parents lui manquaient… Une petite main s'accrocha à son épaule. Seto se retourna. Makuba.

« Grand frère.

-Il n'y a que nous deux désormais. »

Il l'enlaça tendrement.

« Grand frère, tu ne me laisseras pas ?

-Non, Maki, je promets de toujours te protéger. Je serais toujours avec toi… »

Il attendit que son frère s'endorme. Il le posa délicatement sur son lit et l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Il décida de s'emparer des objets qui lui tenaient à cœur avant sa famille… ou plutôt ces monstres. Il prit des livres, la montre à gousset de son père, un collier de sa mère. Il prit finement son échiquier que Ron lui avait offert. Allait-il se réveiller un jour ? Pourvu qu'oui… Il saisit une photo où l'on apercevait seulement ses parents. Elle avait du être prise quelques années avant la naissance de Seto. Du bout de ses doigts, il la caressa. Il renifla de plus en plus en fort puis laissa ses larmes déborder. Il commença à tourner comme s'ils allaient apparaître et lui dire que c'était une mauvaise blague mais… ils ne seraient plus jamais là… Seto tomba à genoux, se plaignant de toutes ses forces.

« Papa ! Maman ! Ne nous quittez pas ! Ne partez pas sans nous ! Revenez ! »

Il s'écroula. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était plus de minuit. Il se releva avec difficulté, ramassa les précieux objets, les rangea dans son sac et se coucha. Fort, devenir fort…

Ils furent réveillés par les policiers. Seto s'habilla et vérifia qu'on n'avait pas fouillé son sac. Tout y était. Il soupira et aida son frère à se préparer. Ils sortirent en direction de la voiture où deux de leur parent les attendaient : Takeo et Zenkichi. Tous les voisins regardaient la scène par la fenêtre sauf un. M. Kenji plus âgé qu'Hitsuro s'avança.

« Tenez, j'ai fait ces gâteaux pour vous. »

Le grand oncle de Seto, Takeo, dirigea sa main avec un sourire de remerciement mais M. Kenji les fourra dans les mains de Makuba. Il leur sourit et Seto vit qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Quel brave homme !

« Merci beaucoup M. Kenji. Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »

Il hocha la tête. Les enfants montèrent dans la voiture. Ils retournèrent pour le voir faire des signes d'adieux. Makuba baissa les yeux. Seto lui serra la main.

Le directeur les accueillit en promettant qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'ils soient adoptés le plus vite possible. Seto se demanda combien fois il avait du dire ça dans sa vie de directeur et surtout combien de fois avait-il tenu sa promesse. Il se dit en lui-même qu'il devra se débrouiller seul pour se trouver une nouvelle famille. Mais pourrait-il oublier l'ancienne ?

« Ils n'iront pas à l'orphelinat ! »

Tout le monde se retourna. Hitsuro venait de sortir de sa voiture en fauteuil roulant.

« Papy ! s'écria Makuba.

-Mais que faîtes-vous là ? Nous avions décidé de les envoyer à l'orphelinat.

-Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis ! C'est scandaleux !

-Vous n'étiez pas bien à ce moment là.

-C'était si urgent de s'en débarrassé hein ? Vous n'avez jamais accepté le mariage de Mitsuko !

-Allons calmez-vous, le juge vous a considéré comme inapte à élever ces enfants, à cause du choc.

-Et depuis quand ces juges pensent à la place des autres ? Parce que vous lui avez donné de l'argent ! Ne me regardez pas avec cet aire, je sais que vous volez la maison de mes enfants.

-Nous avons un papier, comme quoi vous ne pouvez pas prendre ces enfants.

-Je peux leur dire au revoir ? Ou vous êtes si stupide que vous ne connaissez même pas le mot gentillesse ? »

Zenkichi et Takeo froncèrent les sourcils.

« Faites vite. »

Hitsuro eut un sourire moqueur. Makuba se précipita dans ses bras. Hitsuro prit Seto, mit discrètement une liasse de billets dans sa poche et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« On ne sait jamais. Ils vont certainement m'achever. Non ne dit rien, je ferais en sorte de te laisser un héritage dans mon testament que ces vautours ne pourront pas renier. »

Ils se desserrèrent.

« Sois fort mon garçon, comme tes parents et prends soin de ton frère. Il est sous ta responsabilité.

-Oui, répondit Seto.

-Au revoir papy. »

Seto dévisagea son grand-père pour la dernière fois.

« Qu'est qu'on va faire Seto ?

-Si on allait voir Toyama ?

-Oui ! »

Il sonnèrent chez lui. Ce fut Toyama lui-même qui ouvrit.

« Seto, chuchota-t-il.

-Toyama, tu veux bien jouer avec nous ?

-Ecoutez, je…

-Toyama, qui est-ce ? »

C'était la voix de sa mère. Elle apparut derrière son fils. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils ! Ma famille risque de subir des répercussions de vos assassins ! »

Elle leur parlait comme s'ils étaient déjà condamné…

« Mais madame, on n'y est pour rien !

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Allez vous-en ! »

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Seto demeura interdit. Makuba sembla encore plus déprimé.

« On rentre. »

Sur le chemin, Makuba se plaignit :

« Pourquoi maman et papa nous ont quitté ? Ce n'est pas juste.

-Il va falloir être fort Makuba. Nous ne pourrons plus comptez que sur nous-même. Tout le monde nous abandonné. Mais moi, je resterais avec toi. »

Makuba sourit faiblement. Il serra bien fort la main de son frère.

A l'orphelinat, personne ne rejetait les deux frère Kunimitsa. A vrai dire, ils se souciaient pas des raisons du pourquoi ils étaient là. Oh, il y avait toujours ceux qui en profitait pour voler les affaires des autres mais Seto veillait au grain. On avait déjà tenté de voler l'avion de Makuba. Seto avait du le reprendre par la force. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais il était doté d'une puissance physique étonnante pour son âge. Physique qui égalait son intelligence. Il acheta un journal. Il ne voulait pas être coupé du monde. Il arriva à la rubrique fait divers. Un vieil homme avait pris une voiture malgré les avertissements de son médecin mais Hitsuro n'avait jamais conduit même s'il avait le permis… Il déchira le papier pour tenter de calmer sa colère mais cela ne suffit pas. Il courut longtemps. Ils avaient eu son grand-père. Ils lui prenaient tout ce qui lui étaient chers ! Mais ils n'auraient pas Makuba, personne ne le touchera ! Et Ron ? Seto savait qu'il avait été transféré en Angleterre. Quand reviendrait-il ? Quelqu'un l'avertira de son amélioration où il ne saurait jamais rien ? Il écrivit à Hermione qui lui répondit qu'il y avait un espoir mais qu'il fallait énormément d'argent et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter car elle ferait tout pour le sauver. Seto se demanda s'il pouvait lui faire confiance… De l'argent ? Mais aucune famille adoptive n'accepterait de l'aider. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cela en jouant avec son frère, les infos passaient à la télévision. Un certain millionnaire viendrait dans cet orphelinat adopter un enfant. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour aider Makuba et Ron. L'homme se prénommait Godzaburo Kaiba, il arriva le surlendemain. En le voyant, Seto se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de se faire adopter par cet homme. Il ne semblait pas commode. Il s'approcha de lui avec un air de défi.

« Il paraît que vous êtes un excellent joueur d'échec.

-Sache petit, que j'ai reçu plusieurs prix.

-Moi aussi je sais jouer aux échecs, je voudrais faire une partie contre vous.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu n'as aucune chance.

-Vous avez peur ? »

Godzaburo le fixa intensément. Celui-là avait un sacré caractère et ses yeux bleus montraient de l'ambition. Une fois qu'il aurait gagner, il se dit qu'il allait le prendre.

« Si je gagne, vous m'adopterez moi t mon frère.

-Tu as un frère ? Je suis venu prendre qu'un seul enfant. Mais soit j'accepte mais si je gagne, tu viendras avec moi et ton frère restera ici, c'est d'accord ? »

Seto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se rappela de ce que Ron lui avait appris.

« Entendu. »

Il commencèrent la partie. Elle fut longue et difficile. Godzaburo avait sous-estimé Seto, il commençait à suer tandis que Seto faisait tout pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. Et au bout d'un moment :

« J'ai gagné. Vous devez nous prendre tous les deux !

-Comment ai-je pu perdre contre un gamin ! Mais je tiendrais parole. »

Il pensa pour lui-même :

« Mais je te ferais payer ton insolence. »

Et Seto ne s'imaginait pas à quel point son père adoptif allait exécuter cette promesse.

« Suivez-moi. »

Seto et Makuba lui obéirent. Désormais leur nom n'était plus Kunimitsa mais Kaiba. Même s'il s'y attendait, Seto ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à tout rompre. Ils avaient chacun leur chambre qui faisait deux fois la taille de leur ancien salon.

« Imagine tous les jouets qu'on pourrait mettre ? fit Makuba.

-J'imagine oui. »

Godzaburo apparut.

« Seto, tes leçons commenceront demain. J'ai l'intention de faire de toi mon héritier. »

Seto ne répondit pas mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se renseigna sur les activités de son père adoptif et failli tomber à la renverse. Cet homme fabriquait des armes et autres machines de guerre. Et Harry qui lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas engendrer la haine ! Seto eut l'impression de trahir son père. Il monta dans sa chambre et vit Godzaburo.

« Mais que faîtes-vous ? »

Il se tourna. Il tenait la photo de ses parents.

« Ta mère était une belle femme. Et ton père séduisant. »

Seto hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'attendait à ce que Godzaburo repose la photo mais il froissa entre ses mains et de la jeter dans la cheminée en feu. Seto se retint de crier et se précipita pour la récupérer mais Godzaburo lui prit le bras.

« Tu es mon fils désormais. Ton passé ne te servira à rien. Oublie tout ce que tes parents t'ont appris, oublie-les ! Comme un mauvais rêve ! Je t'apprendrais que l'on est fort quand on n'a pas de sentiments ! »

Seto ne répondit pas. Il le tenait fermement. Le sourire de sa mère disparut dans les flammes suivit du regard tendre de son père. Ce regard…

Il fait beau ce soir 

Lorsque Godzaburo lâcha enfin Seto, il suffoquait tant sa respiration et les mots lui manquaient. Il se tourna vers cette homme qui venait de montrer à quel point la cruauté pouvait être forte. Il serra ses poings. Il allait lui payer. Un jour viendra…

Que dire des cinq années qui passèrent ? Seto devenait de plus colérique, insensible. Seul Makuba y échappa. Même si ce n'était pus le même frère, il l'aimait toujours. S'il n'avait pas changé, c'est parce que Seto était toujours intervenu. Seto avait conscience de perdre son humanité pour sauver son frère. Alors, Makuba décida de le sauver à son tour. Seto ne devait pas finir comme leur père adoptif. Un jour dans la tour de la Kaiba Corporation, Makuba entendu de l'agitation. Il se précipita dans le bureau de Seto. Un sourire de dément apparaissait sur son visage. Makuba recula d'un pas.

« Seto ?

-C'est fait. »

Makuba se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Ils étaient au 3e étage. En bas, on apercevait un homme dans une marre de sang. Cet homme…

Makuba se tourna vers son frère.

« Seto, c'est toi qui l'a poussé ?

- Les actions étaient au plus bas. Tout le monde croira que c'est un suicide, j'avais des gants. »

Il regarda ses mains. Oui, il avait mis des gants mais…

Ne deviens jamais comme eux 

« Papa ? »

Une peur saisit Seto. Il avait tué un homme même s'il était mauvais. Il se mit à suffoquer. Il était un assassin. Il sentit qu'on le prenait dans ses bras.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute Seto. Papa le sait.

-Makuba. »

Il le serra bien fort.

« Monsieur Kaiba ?

-C'est moi.

-M. Kenji vous a légué quelque chose.

-Kenji ? »

Le vieil homme qui leur avait donné des gâteaux. Cela remontait à loin.

« Quand est-il mort ?

-Il y a trois jours. Il vous a légué un livre et cette lettre. Veuillez signer ici. »

Il le fit. Le notaire lui passa le livre, le salua et s'en alla. Seto ouvrit la lettre.

_Mon cher Seto,_

_Je me souviendrais toujours quand tu étais là avec ta famille. J'étais tellement scandalisé de te voir partir à l'orphelinat. Ton père adoptif est mort il y a deux an, tu as transformé son entreprise du mal (je parle de ces armes) en entreprise du bien en construisant des jouets. Exactement comme ton grand-père ! Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi ! Après que tu sois partis, je suis allé dans ta maison voir si je pouvais sauver des objets et je pense que j'ai trouvé le jackpot ! Le livre n'était qu'un prétexte pour tu puisses le récupérer. Tu en sauras plus si tu ouvre l'enveloppe à la page 53. Là où je suis, je t'accompagnerais avec tes parents et je leur dirais ce que tu as fais. Nous veillerons tous sur toi et ton petit frère Makuba. Profite de ta vie et chérie le souvenir de tes parents._

_Ton vieux Kenji_

Seto sentit ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il irait à l'enterrement de cet homme avec Makuba. Il ouvrit le livre. Il y avait une petite note sur l'enveloppe.

_Pour mon champion, ton papa qui t'aime tant._

Seto sursauta. Un vague souvenir de son anniversaire pour ses 12 ans où son père cachait une enveloppe. Il prit le contenu. Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus. C'était son troisième. Il avait été absent pendant tout ce temps juste pour avoir cette carte ? Seto l'examina. C'était une vraie. Juste pour lui. Il conserverait cette carte et serait le meilleur duelliste, pour se débarrasser à tout jamais du souvenir de Godzaburo et honorer Harry. Oui, il allait être le meilleur et son entreprise fleurirait. Lui et Makuba aurait tout !

On toqua à la porte.

« Oui ?

-Monsieur Kaiba, des membres de la famille Kunimitsa sont ici. Ils demandent un entretien. Dois-les faire entrer ?

-Oui, faîtes, fit sournoisement Seto.

-Allez-y messieurs. »

Seto les reconnut, chacun d'eux.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Tu nous dois de l'argent. Après tout, c'est normal. Nous sommes ta famille.

-Vraiment ? Peut-on appeler une famille des gens qui veulent se débarrasser de leur neveu pour faire main basse sur l'héritage ?

-Nous avions le droit.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas apprécié.

-Retiens ta langue cracmol.

-Je ne connais pas ce terme.

-Je vois tu es retourné aux racines moldus du côté de ton père.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. A vous entendre, il y aurait deux mondes.

-Nous sommes sorciers, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Vous êtes complètement fou. Les sorciers n'existent pas. Vous devriez avoir honte à votre âge. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Choqués de voir qu'ils n'avaient aucun argument pour faire entendre leur demande. Ils se contentèrent de partir. Ils croisèrent Makuba qui leur tira la langue. Mais il était un peu inquiet pour Seto. Il sortit et alla au cimetière où les cendres de ses parents étaient. Il pria de toutes ses forces.

« Faîtes que Seto trouve des amis qui pourront lui rendre la partie de ses sentiments qu'il a perdu. Je vous en prie. »

Makuba partit. Ron le manqua de peu. Il se mit aussi à prier.

« Ron. »

Il leva la tête.

« Harry ? »

Il était là. Transparent.

« Je sais quel est le destin de Seto. Et pour cela, tu ne dois pas réapparaître dans sa vie, du moins pas tout de suite. Je te dirais le moment.

-Harry…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Nous avons ce que nous avons pu. A l'occasion, je tenterais de parler à Seto. Au revoir mon ami. »

Il disparut. Ron sentit les larmes couler.

Le lendemain.

« Yugi, il faut que tu me donnes des conseils pour ce jeu.

-C'est mon grand-père qui m'a tout appris. Qui sait, nous pourrons peut-être voir sa carte rare. »

Seto leva la tête.

« Une carte rare ? Aurait-il la carte que je recherche… »

Harry vit Seto se détruire mais se reconstruire grâce à Yugi mais il y avait comme une barrière que lui seul pouvait briser. Mais pour cela, Seto devait l'appeler. Cette occasion lui fut donné lorsque Dartz lui prit son âme.

« Seto.

-Papa.

-Refoule ce sentiment de haine. Nous t'aimons vis une vie simple, tout simplement. Je te pardonne, mon fils. Adieu. »

C'était fini. Il n'y aurait plus d'aventure mystique.

« Tiens Kaiba, on fais la route ensemble ?

-T'es pas dans ta limousine ? Tu viens ?

-Si vous voulez. »

Merci à ElfeMystique, Liva.Hivatari pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt !


End file.
